When Two Worlds Collide
by onyxinlife
Summary: Sandra is an ordinary girl whose family owns a dry cleaning store. While delivering tennis raquets to a student at the prestigious Amoris High School, she saves his life by stopping his attempt at jumping off the roof and is given a full sports scholarship. She attends Amoris High and soon is terrorised by the leader of F4, Castiel. There's a thin line between love and hate...
1. Chapter 1

"Ryancrest service!"

Sandra clutched the ball in her hand as she stared at her opponent. She was currently training with her rival Regent Williams in a singles match. She threw the ball into the air and then hit it with her racket. It was hit almost immediately by Regent and they tossed the ball back and forth.

Sandra was unprepared for the smash serve that Regent was mostly known for. He hit the ball hard with his racket and it went full speed at Sandra. She jumped into the air but missed the ball and it fell onto the ground behind her.

"Game won by Williams" her coach announced.

Sandra's face fell in disappointment and she could feel the glare of her best friend Yvonne in the bleachers. Yvonne must have placed another bet and lost because of Sandra. Sometimes Sandra wondered why Yvonne placed bets anyway. It wasn't like either of them or their families had money to throw around.

"Practice will be held again next week. Be on time!" the captain of the tennis club, Thomas said.

Sandra wiped the sweat off her brow with a towel and then drank her entire bottle of hot water.

"Hey Ryancrest!"

Sandra looked up and saw Regent waving at her. He began heading towards her and she sat down on the bench and began returning her rackets into the bag.

"It was a great match. You really kept me on my toes" Regent said casually with his hand in her pocket.

"Yeah. You weren't that bad either. I wasn't prepared for your last shot" Sandra.

"Say, can you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" Sandra asked her eyes narrowing.

"I have a friend in Amoris High who played a tennis match with me. I heard around school that you do deliveries for five dollars right?"

"Yeah I do for some extra cash. What do you need delivered?" Sandra asked.

"He left his tennis rackets here last week and he asked for them back. He'll pay you when you give them to him. His name's Andrew Michaels" Regent replied.

"Sure I can do that" Sandra said.

He handed her the rackets and she stood up. She looked around at the bleachers and then noticed Yvonne had left.

'She's probably mad at me because she lost her bet' Sandra thought as she walked into the showers.

She changed into jeans and a shirt with a bulky jacket. She ignored the other tennis players' giggles as she pulled on her worn converse and then walked out of the locker. The other girls always pointed out how Sandra never went to the salon to cut her hair or never even dressed in the latest fashions.

'If I had the money to then maybe I would be able to do all the things you could do. I don't need money to make me happy' Sandra thought stubbornly as she cycled out of the school.

She took a quick left and then spotted the large Amoris High up ahead. It was the most famous school in this city of Sweet Amoris. It was built by the owner of the Amoris Group which had to be the biggest conglomerate in the world. Amoris was the most successful company in the entire world and it always sponsored a lot of sporting events. One of their branches of business was schools. Amoris Kindergarten was the most sought after school in this city and it was said that if you got into Kindergarten on a scholarship, the school would pay for your tuition until university.

Sandra stopped right at the gate and a security guard came to her.

"Name and identification please" He said.

"Sandra Ryancrest from Rotary High School" Sandra said.

"Purpose of visit?" He asked scanning her from top to bottom.

"I'm returning the rackets of Andrew Michaels" Sandra replied.

The security guard nodded and opened the gate for her. She thanked him and rode on. She stopped short and gaped at all the buildings. How would she be able to find Andrew in all these buildings? She glanced down at the students and saw they were heading to a building with large glass windows.

She got off her bike, parked it and locked it. Then she grabbed Andrew's rackets and went inside the building. All the students of Amoris High wore school uniforms consisting of white shirts, blue blazers, ties and black slacks for the boys. The girls wore the same except they wore skirts instead of pants.

Sandra gaped at all the expensive designer jewelry the girls were wearing and the fancy belts the boys were wearing. More importantly, she could see five star cuisines being served for lunch along with glasses of expensive red wine. Her stomach growled and she licked her lips at the sight of the food.

"Hey! Michaels is on the roof right now!" One boy shouted as he pushed Sandra out of the way.

Sandra quickly steadied herself and then glared at the boy who pushed her. However, he was busy being interrogated by the rest of the students.

"I knew he would even last for a week" Another student said.

"Let's go see! I can't wait for Andrew Michaels to be punished for what he did to our F4!" one girl said and the rest of her friend agreed.

They began rushing out the door just as Sandra realized who they were talking about.

"Andrew Michaels? I have to give him his rackets!"

Sandra hurried out and then began running after the students who led her to the courtyard. There a large crowd of students had already gathered with their cellphones out. Sandra looked up at the top of the main building and gaped at the boy who was standing right at the edge.

Up on the roof, Andrew Michaels wiped the blood from his broken nose and steadied himself on his shaking legs. His blond hair was dyed brown from the blood flowing from his head injuries and he clutched at his right hand which had several fractures. He had had enough of the everyday beatings and torture. It was time to end his suffering.

"This is what you guys wanted right?" He asked to nobody in particular.

"WAIT!"

He turned around and saw a short girl with short black hair and large dark eyes. She was panting and slung over her shoulder was a tennis racket bag.

"Andrew Michaels. I finally found you. Here are your rackets. It will be five dollars for delivery!" Sandra said holding out the rackets.

The small crowd of students who had situated themselves on the roof laughed at her. Even Andrew himself cracked a smile.

"You can send that to my home. My parents will pay you after my death" Andrew said.

"Ah, come on! I rode all the way here...wait, death? Are you going to die right now? Why?" Sandra asked in confusion.

"Why should I live?" Andrew asked wryly.

"You go to such a great school" Sandra replied staring at the enormous courtyard. She could see the large and spacious tennis courts from here.

"This isn't a school. This is hell" Andrew said.

"Real hell is outside. I can't participate in matches because the spaces are always given to Amoris High" Sandra complained.

"Have you heard of F4?"

"F-what? What is that?"

"Not what. It's who are they. They rule this school. If you get a red card from them, you're bait for the entire school" Andrew said.

"Then all this blood and injuries is because of this F4? What the hell? If they did something like that to me I would grab this racket and hit them over the head with it! It isn't fair!"

Andrew laughed at how passionate Sandra was.

"Your friends are lucky" Andrew commented.

"What?"

"They have a friend like you" Andrew explained.

Sandra smiled and then her eyes widened. Andrew bent his knees and jumped.

"NO!"

Sandra ran forward and grabbed Andrew by the back of his gym sweatshirt. She steadied herself and then pulled him over the roof railing and back to safety. She could hear the students camera phones clicked away as they took picture.

"What are you idiots doing? Call 911!" she screamed and Andrew lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're famous now" Yvonne commented as she tapped away at her laptop.

Sandra tossed the tennis ball in the air and then served. The ball landed in the basket at the other side of the court.

"No, they're calling you Wonder Woman. Since you saved that guy and all" Yvonne said.

She turned the laptop around and Sandra bent down to read the article.

"This is stupid. All I did was save a guy from doing something he would regret" Sandra stood up and then returned to the court.

"You just became a thorn in the Amoris Group's chairperson. Schools go down because of this. People have started boycotting Amoris supermarkets and their products. Their sales are dropping" Yvonne said.

Sandra sighed and then continued to practice.

"But the Flower Four, I wonder if they're really that good-looking" Yvonne sighed.

"Flower Four? More like Fly Four. They're annoying like houseflies" Sandra retorted.

"We'll be late for our shift at the cafe" Sandra reminded Yvonne as she packed up her rackets.

"No one comes in anyway. David won't be mad if we come late" Yvonne closed her laptop and then left the tennis courts with Sandra.

The minute they exited the school on their bikes they were hordes by paparazzi.

"Miss, please look here!" "Are you proud of your heroic achievement?" "How are you going to go about showing the truth about Amoris High?"

"What do I do?" Sandra asked Yvonne. They couldn't even move because of the paparazzi.

"Smile for the camera" Yvonne advised so Sandra plastered a smile on her face as the cameras clicked away.

Sandra made her escape soon enough and then returned home. Her parents owned a Laundromat and they lived in the apartment above the shop. As she locked her bike she didn't notice the three expensive cars parked outside the Laundromat or the black suited bodyguards. She walked into her home and stopped short at the sight of a man seated on the floor next to her father, Bob.

"Here she is, the girl of the hour" Her mother, Irene exclaimed.

Bob, Irene, Sandra's little brother Will and the unfamiliar man stood up.

"Sandra, look who has come to see you. He's a representative of the CEO of Amoris Group" Bob said.

Sandra took a step back at the name Amoris.

"I didn't push Andrew. It was those F4 people" Sandra said and the man smiled.

"I'm just here to offer you a scholarship to Amoris High" The man said.

"What?"

"Sandra, from Monday you'll be attending Amoris High as a junior on a sports scholarship" Irene said.

"Scholarship? Why me?" Sandra asked the man.

"We believe that Sandra is an admirable tennis player. You have been selected for national matches which is quite unbelievable considering only Amoris students qualify" The man replied.

"No, I'm not going" Sandra said.

"Why not?" Will asked in surprise.

"I have my reasons, I'm not going" Sandra replied.

"Oh don't worry, I'll have sent to the school no matter what" Irene said to the man who took his leave.

As soon as the door shut, Bob and Will jumped up to celebrate.

"Why are you three getting excited? I told you I'm not going" Sandra said.

"Oh yes you are" Irene said with an evil glint in her eye.

On Monday morning, Sandra rode to Amoris High dressed in her brand new school uniform. Her mouth opened at the number of expensive cars that rode into the school gates one by one dropping students off. She walked up the front steps with the rest of the students and heard a conversation of some boys.

"There are only two shirts like this. I'm wearing one now, guess who has the other?" One boy bragged.

"Who?" his friends asked him.

"Castiel Martinez"

"No way!"

Sandra rolled her eyes and then turned to look for some girls.

"I just bought these from Germany. They're pure diamond" One girl said and her friend oohed and aahed.

Sandra left the rest of the students to look for the tennis courts. She walked along the back of the school aided by the little map she held in her hands. She reached a small forest area and then stopped. She could hear music being played from somewhere. She walked ahead and then reached the source of the music.

There was a guy standing near a bench. He was dressed all in Victorian wear and he was playing the violin beautifully. Sandra had never listened to a violin before but this person played it amazingly. He even held the violin in his hands like it was something precious to him. She stared at him, a small smile appearing on his face.

The violin player's eyes opened as if he had just been alerted that someone was watching him. He stopped playing and then turned to her. Sandra snapped out of her reverie and then swallowed her saliva through her dry throat.

"Sorry. Um..where are the tennis courts?" She asked nervously.

The violin player pointed to the right direction with his bow.

"Oh over there" Sandra laughed nervously.

She was about to leave but then turned.

"Um...sorry for disturbing you. Please continue doing what you were doing" She said.

She turned and then walked down the path directed by the violin player. All the while a silly smile came onto her face as remembered the beautiful music he was playing. An hour later, more and more students walked into the school. After Sandra had sorted out her schedule and joined the tennis club, she wandered around the hallways looking for her locker.

Then there were screams coming from all the girls.

"It's F4!"

A few girls pushed Sandra out of the way in their haste to run towards the front doors of the school. Sandra rubbed her bruised hip and then began making her way to the large crowd of students gathering around the front doors. Four boys entered the school. Sandra craned her neck but couldn't see that well. Then she jumped and spotted the mysterious boy with the violin entering with the three other boys.

Her face fell as she realized that the handsome boy was part of the F4. One of them who had red hair and was dressed in jeans, white shirt and black jacket stopped walking. The other three stopped right behind him and Sandra moved closer to see what was happening. The red head turned to one of the students. Sandra recognized him as the one who was bragging about his shirt.

The red head examined the boy who looked away nervously.

"Is there a problem?"

"I'm giving you three seconds to run" The red head said.

"Excuse me?" the boy asked.

"Nathaniel, do you have any juice left?" The red head asked.

Nathaniel turned out to be a blond with golden eyes. He would have been handsome but the uncaring look on his face made his handsome features become even more striking.

"Yeah, you want it?" Nathaniel handed the half bottle of juice to the red head.

The red head pulled open the boy's blazed and then poured the orange juice right down his shirt. The other students gasped at this. Sandra looked around and realized that no one was saying a word to the red head or even protesting against this form of bullying. The red head handed the juice bottle to the boy and then walked off. Nathaniel, the violin player and the other boy with them walked off.

The crowd of students dispersed and Sandra couldn't help but feel anger towards the red head.

"What a crazy bastard!" she complained, her voice echoing around the hallway. No student paid attention to her.

Sandra looked around at the students. "Are you all mute or something? Why are you all just standing and not doing anything?" she asked.

"Oh my god"

Sandra turned around to see three girls glaring at her with their eyes narrowed.

"Who are you three?" she asked confused.

"Us? We haven't introduced ourselves yet. We are... Amber!" "Li!" "Charlotte!"

Amber was blond with blue eyes; Li was of Chinese descent with black hair and dark eyes while Charlotte had brown hair with green eyes.

"You can call us the Three Beauties of Amoris High" Amber concluded.

"What was that you said? Crazy bastard? You weren't referring to our F4, scholarship student?" Li asked.

"F-what? F4? So the people who publicly humiliated that kid, that was the infamous F4?" Sandra furrowed her eyebrows.

"Infamous? More like famous! If you don't watch your mouth, you're gonna be in big trouble" Li said.

Li stepped forward and then peered at Sandra who took a step back.

"Your parents own a Laundromat..." "A dry cleaning business too" Sandra added which made Amber and Charlotte scoff.

"It's my first time seeing a dry cleaners daughter. It's rather fascinating to look at" Charlotte said.

"Look all you want, I won't charge you" Sandra said.

"Since it's your first day and you're a clueless common girl, we'll let it slide" Amber said.

"What?" Sandra asked.

"Insulting out F4 Princes!" Li said her voice higher than before.

"What, I can't do that? I mean, what's so great about them?" Sandra asked.

"Wow, scholarship student, do you really have no idea how great F4 are?" Charlotte asked.

"No I don't" Sandra replied and Amber rolled her eyes.

All three of them began tutting. "Let's go guys. Leave the ignorant one alone" Amber turned and her two friends followed her up the stairs.

Sandra shrugged it off and then went to class. She would have to investigate this later.


	3. Chapter 3

"You wanted to know about the F4 right?" Will asked as he tapped away at her laptop.

"Stop sitting in front of that screen. We don't have the money to send you to an eye doctor. How much does your Internet bill come up to?" Irene scolded.

"We'll shut the laptop off as soon as we're done, okay mom?"

Sandra sat down beside her brother who pulled up a page on Google.

"Nathaniel Cavanaugh is the heir of the construction company M which currently builds all the houses and hotels in Sweet Amoris and it has expanded to the entire of North America. It also does its construction in Africa, Europe and Asia. There's even a rumor that they own islands or something" Will said.

"Isn't M a name of one those mafia gangs?" Sandra asked.

"It is said that they have a 50 year history with gangs but no evidence has been found of that" Will replied.

Sandra nodded and then Will pulled up another page. This time it was the third boy in the group. Sandra hadn't seen him well and saw he had blond hair and green eyes. He was also tanned like he spent a lot of time outside.

"Dakota Williams or as the media call him, Dake is a swimming and surfing star who was discovered when he entered national championships at the age of twelve and won. He holds many records and has participated in the Olympics too despite his young age"

"Finally, one of the F4 who actually does something!" Sandra said.

"Don't think that all sports stars are poor. All the museums in Sweet Amoris as well as treasures that you see in textbooks all belong to Dake's grandfather"

"All the museums?"

"They have the ownership of many worldwide museums and also own half of the Louvre"

"How much is all of that?"

"I don't know but I'm guessing a lot" Will replied.

Sandra sighed and then Will brought up another face. At the sight of the picture, she sat up straight.

"This is the old president's photo" she said.

"Do you see that kid there sitting on his lap? That's the F4's Lysander Windsor"

Sandra leaned forward and spotted the silver hair and Victorian clothes a mile away. Then she read the article's headline.

"President Windsor's son and daughter in law die in car crash. Only survivors are seven and five year old grandsons" She read.

"So Lysander's grandfather was the president?" Sandra asked.

"All the biggest concert halls, fashion stores, theaters all belong to Lysander now. His elder brother went into fashion and now owns all the stores in Sweet Amoris and made international brands as well" Will replied.

Sandra stared at the picture of the mysterious Lysander and then smiled softly.

"I'm most jealous of this guy though. You already know who this is right?" Will pulled up a new page and Sandra spotted the red head although his hair was black in these photos.

"If you've lived in Amoris since birth you would know his name. He is the successor of the Amoris group of companies, Castiel Martinez" Will concluded.

"So all these rich kids are the F4?" Sandra asked in horror and Will nodded.

The next day at school, Will's findings echoed in Sandra's mind. She stood in the stairwell and then looked out at the humongous school. She sighed and then began to scream out her troubles.

"Castel Martines! You're such a bastard! F4! You all are like dirty houseflies! If you all are born that blessed then shut the hell up and live your lives gratefully! How can such a mean person be the successor of Amoris Group? You're nothing but a nuisance to the nation! If you ever appear in front of me, I swear, I'll dive off the roof!"

Sandra concluded her rant with a loud scream. Then she heard a yawn from behind her.

"Who's there?" she asked whirling around.

From the bottom of the stairwell she saw a pair of legs slid back as whoever it was got up. She saw the silver hair and her heart sank. Lysander stretched and then brushed down his Victorian style clothes.

"You're also a nuisance" Lysander commented as he walked up the stairs and Sandra gulped.

"I was trying to sleep and you were yelling away"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone would be here" Sandra said with her head bowed.

"Is it true?" Lysander asked with a note of curiosity in his voice.

"What?"

"That you're really diving off the roof?"

Sandra bit her lip. "Did you hear everything?"

"What?"

"What I said?"

"Oh you mean, Castel Martines? Or the part about the houseflies?" Lysander asked and Sandra turned red in embarrassment.

Lysander turned to leave but then turned back.

"Oh and it's Castiel Martinez" He said.

"What?" Sandra asked confused.

"It's Castiel Martinez not Castel Martines. If you're going to insult someone at least know the name properly" Lysander replied. He turned and walked away.

'I just embarrassed myself in front of the most attractive guy I have ever seen. Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Sandra berated herself.

At lunchtime, Sandra sat by herself in the restaurant style lunchroom. She had made herself a homemade lunch which consisted of two sandwiches and an apple with a juice box. Three shadows fell over her and she looked up.

"Oh my god, what is that smell?" Amber asked sneering down at Sandra.

Charlotte set down a glass of red wine in front of Sandra.

"Did you bring a packed lunch?" Li asked.

"Don't you see the fine delicacies over there?" Charlotte asked pointing to the buffet.

"I see it" Sandra replied taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Then why don't you buy some of that?" Amber asked.

"In my house we can survive on a hundred dollars a week. I can't really spend my money on a lunch that is worth five hundred dollars" Sandra replied.

"Then are you going to continue eating this foul lunch?" Amber asked.

"I'm planning on that" Sandra replied.

Amber pulled out a perfume bottle and began spraying it everywhere. Sandra covered her lunch with her arms and then Amber smiled.

"The smell's gone, finally" She said tucking the perfume bottle into her pocket again.

Sandra ignored them until there was a scream. "F4!"

"Amber, come on!" Charlotte tugged on her friend's arm and all three of them rushed towards the F4 who were walking into the lunchroom.

Sandra glared at the red head who seemed to have a smirk on his face at the way the girls were flirting with him.

"Excuse me? Can I have some of that?" A gentle voice asked.

Sandra looked up and saw a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes smiling kindly down at her.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Please come again!" Sandra said and then began picking up the plates and cleaning the table of the customer who just left.

"The girl is from Germany? What's her name?" Yvonne asked.

"Her name's Melody Clark. She's so pretty. Like a doll" Sandra replied.

"It's a relief you found a friend so quickly. I was worried you know, that you'd be a loner" Yvonne said.

"I am a loner" Sandra said.

"What? Why?"

"I was just going to lie low until graduation. I'm thankful that the F4 or anyone else doesn't pay any attention to me" Sandra replied.

"What happened to that girl who beat down all the bullies with her karate kicks in grade school? Where's the girl who taught the seniors a lesson when they looked down on us as freshmen? And the girl who beat a girl up when she robbed me in middle school?" Yvonne asked.

"Then what should I do? I'll get beaten to death by my mom before I even get expelled. I have the match tomorrow for the captain to see if I'm good enough for the tennis club or not" Sandra replied.

**A big thank you to all the reviewers. Most of all, thank you to the guest reviewer who reminded me to explain where this story originally came from. **

**When Two Worlds Collide is based off on a Korean Drama called Boys Over Flowers. I don't own anything. **

**Onyxinlife**


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning, Sandra went to school. She went straight to the tennis courts where the Coach and captain of the tennis club were waiting. To her surprise Melody was standing next to the coach as well.

"Are you Sandra Ryancrest? The scholarship student?" The captain Rory Sanchez asked.

"Yes, I'm honored to even be able to play a qualifying match at this club" Sandra replied.

"You'll be playing against a senior. Fujikawa, get over here" Rory said.

Fujikawa was a tall Asian with kind eyes. He stared down at Sandra with a confident smile.

"I'll go easy on you. Do your best" Fujikawa said.

Sandra pulled out her racket and then turned to Fujikawa.

"Which?" Fujikawa asked.

"Smooth" Sandra replied and Fujikawa began spinning his racket.

He let it go where it spun for a while and then fell. Sandra looked over and saw the letter was right side up.

"It's smooth, you serve first" Fujikawa handed her the ball.

She nodded and they moved to opposite sides of the court. Sandra tightened the grip on her racket and then served. It was returned easily by Fujikawa and they volleyed back and forth until Sandra missed the return and the ball fell to the ground.

"Love 15 to Fujikawa" Coach announced.

"Come on, cutie you can do it" Fujikawa said and Sandra nodded.

Fujikawa served and Sandra ran to return it. They volleyed for a bit until Sandra decided to put a spin on her racket. The ball richoted off her racket and turned at a wide angle. Fujikawa ran to return the ball but hit the air.

"15 all!" Coach announced.

"Very good, cutie" Fujikawa said and Sandra smiled.

She served and the game went on. They finished the game at a tie and the Coach nodded.

"Your style of play is rather safe. You need to learn more bold serves and more active returns. You need to practice more as well" Coach said.

"I stay back after school sometimes so you can get the extra practice with me. Fujikawa stays as well so you can even practice with him" Rory said.

"Yes Coach, captain" Sandra said.

"I guess we're going to be seeing a lot of each other eh, cutie?" Fujikawa wrapped an arm around Sandra who nodded.

"So today we'll practice okay?" Rory said.

"Yes captain" Sandra replied.

She changed into her school uniform and then went to the main school building. There she heard the telltale screams from the girls.

"It's F4!"

She rolled her eyes and moved out of the way of the running girls. She stood near the staircase, waiting for see what would happen. The students moved out of the way for the F4 to pass through but a girl stood in front of the F4. Castiel stared at the girl who looked up at him with a shy smile.

"Castiel, I baked this cake for you yesterday. Please accept my feelings for you" The girl held up a small strawberry shortcake.

Castiel stared at her with a bored look on her face and then took the cake in his hands. Sandra spotted the horrorstruck looks on Amber, Li and Charlotte's faces. The girl smiled in happiness. The happiness was short-lived and Castiel threw the cake right against the girl's face. Sandra's mouth fell open and she could feel her anger rising.

"My Castiel doesn't eat anything sweet except when it's made by a French pattisier" Amber said.

Castiel turned to Amber and then pulled out her handkerchief from her blazer pocket. He wiped off the cream and frosting from his fingers. The handkerchief fell to the ground and Castiel walked towards the staircase, his friends following him. Sandra glared at Castiel and he stopped right where she was standing.

"You're in the way. Move" his voice was low and rough as he stared at her with his usual bored expression.

Sandra didn't move which caught the interest of Lysander. He remembered how much she detested the F4 and most of all she absolutely hated Castiel out of all of them.

"Do you have something to say?" Castiel asked.

Sandra bit her lip and then shook her head. She moved out of the way and let Castiel walk up the stairs. Lysander stared at her disappointed and regretful face and then chuckled.

After school Sandra played a match with Rory. She let all of her anger out at the poor tennis ball and at Rory who was panting to keep up with her. Even after Rory left, Sandra kept on serving the balls against the metal fence. She soon collapsed with exhaustion and then saw a water bottle being offered to her.

She glanced over at Melody who was seated on the court with a small smile.

"You'll be really exhausted tonight" Melody said as Sandra gulped down the water.

"It was punishment" Sandra replied.

"For what?"

"It's punishment for a brave girl for being so cowardly" Sandra replied.

"So do you feel better now?" Melody asked.

"You know what? The reasons I go to this school are right here" Sandra commented and Melody sent her a questioning look.

"The tennis courts and Melody"

They both laughed and then entered the locker room. As Sandra showered, she smiled at the fact that she had such an understanding and kind friend at a school that was full of rich snobs. She dressed in her uniform and then went to look for Melody. Melody was holding two ice creams in her hands and she handed one to Sandra.

They walked along in the school and then Melody began spinning round and round trying to show Sandra what she had learned in her dance class. Melody collided with someone and her ice cream fell to the ground. Melody took a step back and stared up at Castiel who had a frown on his face.

"Castiel" Melody squeaked and Sandra saw Castiel was with the rest of the F4 as well.

"I'm so sorry! I apologise!" Melody said with wide eyes.

"If everything worked out by saying sorry, why would there be laws and why would there be police?" Castiel asked.

"I'll buy you the exact same shoes right away!" Melody said.

"Are you richer than me? These shoes were handcrafted in France. How can you buy me the exact same ones?" Castiel asked.

Sandra took a step forward. She wasn't going to back down this time.

"If you're truly sorry then lick it" Castiel said.

"What?" Melody asked.

"Lick it, and I'll forget it ever happened" Castiel replied.

"Hey!"

Sandra stepped forward and pushed Melody to stand behind her.

"Who are you?" Castiel asked.

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself? If she apologized then it should be enough!" Sandra said.

"Mind your business" Castiel replied.

"I can't mind my own business. She's my friend. I'm pretty sure the word 'friend' doesn't exist in your dictionary" Sandra said.

Nathaniel leaned over and then whispered something to Castiel. Castiel then smirked.

"So this is the famous Wonder Woman. I was hoping for an S line, D cup when I heard Wonder Woman. What a shame" Castiel said staring at Sandra from stop to bottom.

"Thank goodness I disappointed you" Sandra bit back and Castiel chuckled.

"So let's see the wonderful friendship. If you lick it instead of her, I'll forget about this incident" Castiel said.

Sandra looked up at Castiel's cold grey eyes and then back at Melody who was crying silently. She sighed and then bent down. Then an idea came into her mind. She shot up and then shoved her ice cream right into Castiel's face. Castiel was so shocked that he fell onto the grass.

"Do I have more money than you? Should I mind my business? I can't mind my business when my friends are being bullied by silly rich brats!" Sandra said and Castiel watched her incredulously.

"Did you earn that money? No, you're just living off what your grandfather built up. I don't like people who aren't thankful for what they have and show off their power to others"

Lysander stared at the girl with a smile. She certainly was brave to stand up to Castiel. Nathaniel could barely control his laughter while Dake sniggered behind his hand. Sandra then pulled out her wallet and threw three ten dollar bills over Castiel.

"If the stain on your pricey jacket doesn't come off, then send it to us" She said.

She concluded her rant by sticking her father's laundry business card on Castiel's head. Then she walked off with Melody. Lysander grinned while Nathaniel and Dake burst into laughter. Castiel tore the business card off and stared up at his friends.

"Who the hell is that? Who does she think she is?"

**Hello Everyone! **

**I'm glad people are enjoying the story so far... **

**The following readers have given me some requests. They are imasheet and preasse. They actually know the ending of the drama and well since you guys don't exactly have fanfiction accounts, I have no way of being in contact with you and if I discuss the story in the authors notes, I'll be giving away major spoilers. You guys don't need to worry about the ending. This story is rather different from the drama and I'm sure you've noticed some changes too. So I won't say anything yet about the ending. I hope this message doesn't give out any spoilers to other readers. **

**Onyxinlife**


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Lysander noted Castiel's bad mood. Instead of relaxing on the couch or playing guitar, Castiel was busy playing darts. He would throw the darts again and again at the business card that girl had stuck to his head. Lysander sighed and then stood up to change the song playing in the stereo system.

"What's wrong with Castiel?" Nathaniel asked turning his attention from the beautiful brunette cooing over him to Dake.

Dake looked over to see Castiel's face in a stony grimace as he threw another dart.

"I'll be right back darling" Dake said to the blond model next to him and then stood to walk over to Castiel.

"What's got you in such a tizzy?" Dake asked throwing an arm around Castiel.

"Leave me alone" Castiel shrugged Dake's arm off. "I'm thinking".

"About?"

"How to get rid of that stupid girl" Castiel replied.

"Why are you thinking so much about that? Just do what you usually do" Dake said and Castiel turned to his friend.

"When did you get so smart?" He asked and Dake shrugged.

The next day, Sandra entered the tennis courts. Fujikawa had told her that he wanted to have early morning practices with her so she had come to school early.

"Good morning" Fujikawa said.

"Morning" Sandra replied.

"So I heard you insulted the great almighty Castiel yesterday" Fujikawa said as they practiced their swings.

"Where did you hear that?" Sandra asked.

"The entire school is buzzing about it. You'll get a red card anytime now and everyone will be after you" Fujikawa replied.

"Even you?"

"Nah, I don't bother with things like that. If you need to hide, the captain's office is always open to you. Rory doesn't like stuff like this too" Fujikawa replied.

"Thanks" Sandra said gratefully.

They began to play and Fujikawa often gave out tips for Sandra.

"Your serves are improving. You should learn some techniques too" Fujikawa said as they walked into school.

"If you're willing to teach me" Sandra said and Fujikawa stopped.

"My locker is this way. I'll see you later, Sandra"

Fujikawa left and Sandra made her way to her locker. She pulled open her locker and then looked up at the red card.

"She got the red card!" she heard shouts and then turned around where the students were cheering.

The hallways rapidly emptied and Sandra scoffed. She pulled the red card out and chucked it in the nearby bin. Then she entered her class. She walked right to the back and then noticed her desk was missing. She stopped short and then looked around.

"Hello? Hello, crazy" Amber said poking Sandra who was frozen.

On the ground was here notebook. It was covered with scribbles and several pages were torn out.

"What's my book doing on the floor?" Sandra asked.

She bent down and the book moved away from her making the students laugh. She reached for it and it was dragged out of her reach. She stepped forward and it moved out of her grasp. She followed the book all the way out to the hallway and then the book stopped moving. She looked up from the floor and saw her desk standing in front of her but it was covered with dirt and a lot of bad words had been scribbled with permanent marker.

The students gathered around her laughing and pointing.

"Who did this? If you have anything against me, come out and say it" Sandra said.

She felt something hit her head and a cool liquid slowly ooze through her hair. The smell identified the object as an egg. The students laughed and began throwing even more eggs at her. Sandra covered her face with her arms but didn't run away. All she could think of was the uniform that she had been given by the school. It would take so much of her father's time to wash it and dry-clean it. Her father didn't have time because he was too busy trying to make ends meet.

"Do it! Give me more! Give me all you've got!" Sandra screamed.

The eggs kept on coming and then she felt flour being poured over her. It stuck to her hair, clothes and everywhere because of the egg yolk.

"Hey, hey someone bring some oil!" A boy yelled.

"And do what? Make a pancake out of her?" His friend asked and the rest of the students laughed.

Another boy was busy recording what was going on and it was being transmitted right into the F4 lounge where Castiel was smirking at the scene. Sandra felt tears run down her cheeks.

"Is that all you've got?" she screamed and the students laughed at her some more.

She turned and spotted Melody who immediately ran off when she saw Sandra had spotted her.

"Isn't it over now?" Dake asked as he sipped a cup of coffee.

"It's not over, she needs to come to me and beg for forgiveness. Then it's over. Hasn't anyone told you not to touch the whisker of a sleeping wolf" Castiel replied.

"Wasn't it 'sleeping lion'?" Nathaniel asked.

"It looks like she won't even last a week" Dake commented.

"A week? I say three days" Nathaniel said as they walked Sandra stalk off covered in flour and egg yolk.

"Dake, that tea set that was on display last time. You have to hand it over if I win" Nathaniel said.

"You're a guy who can't even distinguish between a vase and a tea set" Dake pointed out.

"My babe of the week is a fan Dake's artifacts" Nathaniel said.

"Okay, if I win give me super girl's phone number" Dake said.

"Shut up you two. You're always betting over something. It's about time she got here" Castiel said.

He turned to the door of the lounge and then began counting down.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

Dake began to laugh as Castiel counted down but the girl didn't appear. Nathaniel nearly choked on his coffee in laughter. Castiel scrambled for his phone and then began calling god knows who.

"Where is she?" Castiel asked.

'We can't find her boss' was the reply.

Sandra walked out and then took a deep breath of air. She hadn't bothered to clean up and she had run to her secret stairwell.

"I'm not going to surrender to you. Just because I'm not protesting, does it mean you can walk all over me? You've never suffered from hunger before. You've never gone to bed crying because you didn't have a meal. You've never practiced tennis in a tiny room because your parents had no money to send you for training. I wouldn't be able to survive if I didn't have this much pride and courage. How many egg crates did you buy to throw eggs at me? How much flour did you buy? How wasteful is this"

Sandra ranted and ranted until she heard a yawn. She turned around and spotted Lysander walking up the stairs.

"You're really noisy every time I see you" he commented as he walked up.

He stared at her from top to bottom and then spoke.

"Do you know how to make pancakes?" he asked and Sandra stared at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Pancakes. Do you know how to make them?" He asked again.

"Yeah" Sandra quickly explained the ingredients and the method.

"Well that was easy to learn" Lysander was about to leave when he stopped.

Sandra looked away from him and then saw he pulled out a white silk handkerchief. He wiped off her cheeks; her blazer clad shoulders and then lifted up her hand to hand her the handkerchief. He was about to leave when Sandra spoke up.

"Your handkerchief"

"You can keep it. I'm not coming here anymore. Its way too noisy for me to sleep" Lysander said and then left.

Sandra watched him go and then looked down at the handkerchief in her hands. She felt a small smile bloom on her face as she stared at the initials stitched onto the corner of the handkerchief.

"LW" she whispered and then chuckled.

After school was over, Sandra went back to her classroom. Her desk had been returned courtesy of the school janitor and there was something on it. She sat down at her desk and then saw there was a stuffed toy in the shape of a lamb dressed in the Amoris High blazer. The lamb was seated on the Amoris High grey gym uniform. Sandra moved the lamb aside and started when it began saying something.

'This is a gift from a cowardly friend. I'm sorry. Love, Melody'.

Sandra smiled and then took the uniform and lamb. She had already forgiven Melody anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

"Put more power in your serves!" Rory shouted to Sandra who returned Fujikawa's serve easily.

"You're getting better and better" Fujikawa said and Sandra grinned.

"I'm glad to see improvement in Ryancrest. Do you think she'll be able to be a regular?" Rory asked the coach.

"Maybe in a month she'll get even better. We still have to go through the regular matches first" Coach replied and then saw Sandra do a drop volley easily.

"Well done!" Rory said and Sandra nodded.

"You're improving cutie" Fujikawa said as they walked out of the tennis courts.

"The training is tougher here than at my old school" Sandra said.

"Of course it is. How do you think we win Nationals every time?" Fujikawa asked.

"For me it's a big deal to be selected for Nationals" Sandra replied.

"How's the bullying going? The first day is always the hardest but they try to catch you during lunch or gym" Fujikawa asked.

"It was hard the first day but they've toned it down now after a week" Sandra replied.

"It's the calm before the storm" Fujikawa said looking up at the cloudless blue sky.

"The storm's coming, I can feel it" Sandra said.

They returned to the locker rooms and Sandra pulled open her locker. Her tennis rackets fell out and she gaped at them. The brand new tennis rackets her father had bought her were destroyed. The strings were cut and torn out.

"Who did this? Who figured out my locker combination?" She asked holding up all three of her rackets.

"I didn't think they had connections in the tennis club" Fujikawa said grabbing the rackets from her.

"F4 did this?" Sandra asked and Fujikawa nodded.

"Now what am I going to do? I only have one racket left" She said holding out the one she had been playing with.

**PAGE BREAK**

Dake looked over at Castiel who seemed to be laughing to himself.

"What's wrong with him?" Dake asked Nathaniel.

"I don't know. He's been like this since school ended" Nathaniel replied.

"She must be pissed off right now" Castiel replied.

"Who? Laundry girl?" Dake asked.

"How long has it been?" Nathaniel asked pulling out his phone.

"It's been a week" Castiel replied.

"Hand over the number" Dake said passing his phone to Nathaniel who rolled his eyes.

"She looks like she'll really last" Nathaniel commented.

"I'm going harder and harder on her little by little. I still have to drop my latest bomb" Castiel said chuckling.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Let's go shopping after school. Let me keep this in my locker for safety" Fujikawa said.

"I don't have money for new rackets" Sandra said.

"Consider it a gift from a classmate" Fujikawa said.

They headed off and Fujikawa drove to an expensive sporting goods store.

"The prices here are outrageous!" Sandra said.

"Don't worry, it's all on me" Fujikawa said.

They found her new rackets and Fujikawa even bought her some more tennis uniforms.

"Thanks Fujikawa, I don't know how I'm going to repay you for all this" Sandra said as they walked out.

"Don't worry about it" Fujikawa said.

The next day, Sandra was alone in the locker room. She buttoned up her white shirt and then looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes widened when she saw three guys standing behind her in the locker room.

She turned around and one of them grabbed her around the waist. She tried to kick him off but her legs were grabbed by another boy.

"Hold her down!" the third ordered and Sandra fought as she lowered down onto the floor.

"Help!" She screamed and the first boy covered her mouth with his hand. She bit him and he swore loudly. She screamed again.

"What are you doing?" came Lysander's voice.

The three boys paused and Sandra breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, did you forget something when you told me the recipe? The pancakes didn't rise" Lysander said kneeling in front of the captured Sandra.

"Um...did you put baking powder?" Sandra asked.

"Oh, I forgot that" Lysander rolled his eyes and then turned to the three boys who were still holding onto Sandra.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked.

"Castiel told us to scare her" The third boy spoke up.

"Get lost" Lysander said quietly but his mismatched eyes were cold.

The three boys scrambled off and Sandra sat up. She was shaking all over. Lysander picked out a large towel and wrapped it around her. She stared at him and he smiled. He stood to leave.

"Thank you" Sandra said and Lysander looked down at her.

"No need to thank me. I just don't like seeing stuff like this" Lysander replied and he left.

Sandra stood and then quickly headed off to her part time job at the restaurant.

"You could have been raped! Oh my god, you have to go complain!" Yvonne said.

"They'll just brush the complaint away. The F4 are just too powerful" Sandra replied.

"At least you're safe. I hate all four of them!" Yvonne said.

"They're not all bad. One of them is rather nice" Sandra said with a small smile.

Castiel was fuming. How could that girl have escaped from his trap? He had planned it perfectly.

"Who spoiled my plan?" He asked the three boys.

"Lysander came in and told us to get lost" One of them replied and Castiel frowned.

"You were just supposed to scare her, not make it look like a fucking rape scene out of 'The Last House on the Left'!" Castiel breathed in deeply and then calmed down.

"You may go" He said waving the boys away.

'Lysander saved her? Lysander doesn't care about anything except music and sleeping. Why did he save her?'.

Castiel sighed and then realized he would need another plan.

As Sandra rode home and stopped short when she spotted Lysander's silver hair. He was pressed right up against a poster of someone Sandra knew dearly.

"You're a fan of hers too?" Sandra asked.

Lysander stepped away from the poster and then turned to Sandra.

"Do you know her too?" Lysander asked.

"Of course I do. She's my idol. She won lots of Wimbledon matches and the US Open twice. I really want to be like her" Sandra replied.

"You play tennis too?"

"Yeah. I really am a big fan of Michelle Jang. She's beautiful inside and out. She donates almost all the money she earns to charity".

"You really admire her" Lysander commented.

"I just wish for her to marry a prince or someone famous who will appreciate her" Sandra said.

"She's just a model" Lysander said brusquely.

Sandra was surprised at his change in attitude. "It's possible to happen. A prince will come into her life and fall madly in love with her and sweep her off her feet" Sandra folded her arms.

"Every time I see you, you're so annoying and loud" Lysander said and then walked off to the waiting car.

That night, Sandra was busy eating dinner with her parents. Will had run off the minute he had finished eating to the laptop.

"If you keep sitting at the laptop you'll ruin your eyes" Irene warned.

"Big news. Sandra, a girl at your school is said to be pregnant!" Will announced and Sandra choked on her food.

Will quickly rushed over to the table and showed them the article.

"Girl from Amoris High has been seen going in and out of the ob/gyn office" Sandra read.

"It could be any girl" Irene said.

"Which year is she in?" Sandra asked.

"She's a junior just like you" Will replied.

The next day at school, Sandra entered to whispers and stares. She rolled her eyes and ignored it. She entered her classroom to even more stares. A bunch of girls were writing something on the white board. Her mouth opened when she read what was written.

'We know its Sandra!' 'She's such a dirty girl!' 'Forbid abortion!' 'She has lots of guys on her arms!' 'Dirty commoner!'.

Back in the F4 lounge, Castiel was laughing to himself.

"Did you put another trick off?" Nathaniel asked sipping his coffee.

"She hasn't met anyone like me before. I'm going to make her life a living hell" Castiel replied.

"What did you this time?" Lysander asked turning to Castiel.

"Why do you want to know? So you can save her again?" Castiel shot right back.

Nathaniel and Dake furrowed their eyebrows as they looked between the two best friends. Lysander's brow was raised and Castiel had a heated glare on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Sandra grabbed the eraser and then began rubbing out what was written on the white boards. When she was down she turned around and saw Amber, Li and Charlotte smirking at her.

"You can erase what is written on the whiteboards but what can you do about this?" Amber asked.

She held out her phone and Sandra read the headline of the newspaper article. 'This just in! The identity of the pregnant girl is Sandra Ryancrest'. Sandra scoffed and then went to sit down at her desk. Someone threw something onto her desk. She looked down and saw a bunch of baby towels. They were dirty and they stank.

"Guys, don't you smell something really bad?" Amber asked and Sandra glared up at her.

"Oh gosh, it really stinks in here" Li exclaimed dramatically.

"Charlotte, give me my perfume" Amber said holding out her hand.

She began spraying the perfume and Sandra narrowed her eyes. Sandra stood up and then realized she and Amber stood at the same height.

"I can't take this. I can't take this anymore" Sandra said.

"You can't take it? You can't do anything about it sweetie" Amber said.

Back in the F4 lounge, Castiel's smirk would not leave his face. Lysander just drank his tea but there was an underlying threat in the air. All four of them heard footsteps on the wooden floorboards. They all glanced at the entrance and spotted Sandra. Castiel grinned in victory.

"Speak of the devil" he drawled.

"Who?" Dake asked as Sandra came closer.

"Who else? I was right wasn't I? She came looking for me" Castiel replied.

Lysander glanced up worriedly at Sandra who kept her glare fixed on Castiel.

"If you came to apologise, you're too late" Castiel said.

"I'm not going to quietly tolerate it anymore. Have you any idea what the students call me now? Low class and dirty. It's all because of you" Sandra said.

"Hey laundry girl. Among your class of people, is that the way you seek forgiveness?" Castiel asked.

"Then among your people, must the victim apologise to the culprit?" Sandra shot right back and threw the dirty baby towels on the floor.

Lysander glanced up at Sandra, realizing that she wasn't here to grovel at Castiel's feet like everyone else. Dake and Nathaniel glanced at each in surprise and Castiel stood up.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

Sandra then lifted up her fist and then got into a stance with her legs bent at the knees.

"You...what are you doing?" Castiel asked.

"I'm not going to take it anymore. I told you that already!" Sandra shrieked out the last sentence and then screamed.

She jumped and landed a spinning back kick right on Castiel's face. He fell over when her foot kicked his face and she landed on her own two feet. Dake's mouth fell open and Lysander smiled. Nathaniel choked on his coffee. Sandra stepped forward and Castiel glared up at her from the floor.

"Did you see me with your own eyes sleeping around with a man? Did you ever see me holding hands with a guy? How can you spread rumors about a chaste and pure girl who hasn't even had her first kiss yet?" Sandra asked.

She bent and picked up the dirty baby towels and flung them over his face. Castiel threw them off immediately.

"If you keep up these filthy tricks, I'll really kill you" Sandra warned.

She turned and stalked out of the lounge. Dake and Nathaniel burst out laughing while Lysander merely chuckled to himself. Castiel glared at his friends and then back at the door through which Sandra had exited.

That night, Dake and Nathaniel began playing a game of pool in the lounge. Lysander amused himself by reading tarot cards while Castiel sat brooding on the couch. Lysander shuffled the cards and then spread the out. He picked out three random cards. Dake glanced over at Castiel who had started smiling all of a sudden.

"What's the matter with him?" Dake asked.

"She actually dared to pull a spinning back kick on the great Castiel Martinez. It's been a while since our school life has been so fun" Nathaniel replied.

Dake nodded and then bent to take his shot.

"But, don't you think she reminds you of someone?" Nathaniel suddenly asked.

"You're right. I was thinking about that too" Dake replied.

They glanced at each other as the answer hit them.

"Cecilia!" they both said in unison.

"What? Don't joke about that!" Castiel said.

"No, no, there's some similarities between them" Dake said.

"What similarities? How can you compare that laundry girl to my sister?" Castiel asked.

"Since you're the one getting hit, you'd know best if she's like your sis or not" Nathaniel pointed out.

"Shut up!"

"But why were you laughing to yourself just now?" Dake asked curiously.

"Did the kick damage your head?" Nathaniel asked.

"Haven't you guys caught on yet?" Castiel asked.

"What?" Dake asked.

Castiel chuckled to himself. "That chick, no matter how much I think about it, totally digs me".

"What?" Nathaniel and Dake said in unison.

"Castiel, how in the world did you arrive at that conclusion?" Nathaniel asked with an amused smile.

"You guys call yourselves experts on women and Casanova but you really don't understand how this chick's mind works. Girls always say things they don't mean. Though that chick appears to hate me on the surface, she's actually totally in love with me" Castiel replied.

Nathaniel turned to stifle his laugh while Dake played along with Castiel.

"Think about it. She didn't want the guy she likes to misunderstand, so she came herself to insist she was pure and innocent" Castiel said.

"Following that logic..." Nathaniel said.

"Saying that she hasn't had her first kiss..." Dake said.

"Is her way to say that she's waiting for her first kiss from me" Castiel concluded.

"Bravo. Impressive" Nathaniel said with a smile.

"You're usually rather amusing but this is the limit" Dake said.

"I knew one day my charisma would pay off. I knew there was something wrong" Castiel said.

At this point Nathaniel snorted making Dake chuckle.

"The answer's the opposite. She thinks she could fool me by acting all pissed off. It would be too boring if she was straightforward. Wouldn't it?"

Dake and Nathaniel glanced at each other and then walked out of the room. They closed the door and then began laughing like hyenas.

Meanwhile Lysander opened the third and last tarot card and then furrowed his eyebrows. The Lovers card. He had never gotten this card before. But still, as he stared at the card, he felt a little hope blooming in his chest.

The next day, Sandra walked warily around after school. She had seen loads of black suited guards around school that day and Melody had told her that they had asked about where Sandra was. Sandra wanted to avoid those bodyguards at all costs. She kept her head down and then froze when a pair of polished black shoes came into view.

She followed the feet all the way up to the guard's face.

"Are you Sandra Ryancrest?" He asked. Sandra didn't answer.

"You need to come with us" He said and two other guards surrounded her.

"I'm sorry. I have to get to work" Sandra said.

She took a step back and then began walking away. She turned and saw the guards were following her. She broke into a run and then reached the tennis courts. There two guards grabbed and shoved her into an waiting car. She screamed bloody murder until one of the guards clamped a handkerchief over her mouth and she fell unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

'The air smells so good. Like a fresh summer breeze' Sandra mused as she gained consciousness.

'Someone's hands are touching me. No, someone's massaging my body. It feels so good. Wait, massaging my body?'

Sandra's dark eyes shot open and she stared at the four ladies who were massaging her arms and legs.

"We don't need to do liposuction right?" One of the them asked.

"Even if you do, there won't be any effect. It's all muscles, not fat" The second replied.

"We have to take her for laser right?" The third asked.

"Before that we need to wax her" The second replied.

The cloth was ripped off of Sandra's skin and she screamed out in pain. After the painful waxing, there was a facial, then manicure and pedicure, then hair styling and makeup. Whenever Sandra tried to ask questions, the ladies either ignored her or cooed over her soft skin and hair.

Then Sandra was dressed up in a little black dress with simple jewelry and heels. She was led out by a butler to someplace that she didn't know. As the butler led her through the home, no mansion, she gaped at all the extravagant decorations. The maids who were cleaning began whispering as soon as Sandra turned her back.

"Excuse me? Is this the President's home?" Sandra asked the butler.

"No" The butler replied.

Sandra turned and the maids who were whispering to each other immediately scattered.

"Everyone is rather curious about you. This is the first time our Young Master has brought a girl home" The butler said.

"Can I ask something else?"

"Yes"

"This is the city of Amoris right?" Sandra asked feeling rather foolish.

"Yes it is" The butler said and then began leading her away.

"Where are we going now?"

"To meet the Young Master. He'll be waiting inside" The butler opened a door and gestured for her to enter.

Sandra gulped and then walked inside. She entered a long hallway and at the end of the hallway was a large circular room. There were large windows and she spotted someone dressed all in black with his back to her.

'Lysander?'

The person turned and her eyes widened at the familiar red hair and cold grey eyes.

"You! What on earth are you doing here?" Sandra asked.

"What's so strange about me being in my house?" Castiel shot right back.

"My house? Then, this is your house? This mansion?" Sandra asked as Castiel made his way towards her.

"Yes"

"So what are you planning to do now?" Sandra asked falling into another karate stance.

"I've done what I wanted to already" Castiel reached out and placed his hands on her shoulder. He turned her around and made her look into a mirror.

Sandra didn't really look in the mirror as everyone was dressing her up so she was taken aback. Her hair had been softly curled and her makeup made her plain dark eyes stand out. The dress accentuated the figure that she never really showed off and the heels made her legs look elegant and beautiful.

"Look at yourself. You feel shocked right? Money can turn an ugly duckling into a heron" Castiel said.

"Don't you mean swan? Anyways, who told you to do this?" Sandra asked.

"Hey, laundry girl. If you like me then just say so" Castiel replied.

Sandra furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Right, you like to talk in opposites don't you?"

"There's a limit to the jokes you make. This is illegal kidnapping. You could go to jail for this!" Sandra said.

"Nobody's around so you can be open about liking me here. From now on, I'll be willing be make an exception and date you outside of school" Castiel said.

Sandra's mouth fell open in shock.

"What? Did this explosive proposal scare you silly?" Castiel asked.

"You're crazy right? You're really crazy right? Has all the exotic food you eat messed with your brain? What? Become your girlfriend? Forget it. I'm leaving!"

She turned to leave but Castiel darted in front of her to block her way.

"You're the one who's crazy" Castiel said.

"Move aside while I'm being nice" Sandra said.

"Do you know how much money was spent on you? $10000" Castiel said.

"Ten thousand dollars?"

"Yes, but that's nothing. If you're with me you can enjoy more than that every day. Are you saying you don't want it?" Castiel said.

"The moment I see your face, I feel bugs crawling all over my body. I don't want it" Sandra reached up and ripped off the necklace and earrings.

She was about to take off the dress and then realized that he was staring at her.

"GET ME MY UNIFORM NOW!"

After she left, Castiel flew into a rage. He grabbed the dress and threw into the fire. He chucked the sneakers that Sandra had been wearing against. Outside, Sandra just realized that she had taken the heels that she had been wearing. She groaned, took them off and threw them over the stone wall bordering the mansion.

"If only there was tennis practice today. I could have worn my extra sneakers" She said and began walking barefoot down the street.

While she was walking, she began remembering the conversation she and Castiel had while she had been waiting for her uniform.

_"You can't get friends through money. You reach out to people with your heart and then they'll come towards. You can't buy everything with money" Sandra said glancing at Castiel's expressionless face. _

_"Name one thing that you can't buy with money, laundry girl. If you're that confident then tell me" Castiel said. _

_Sandra fell silent as she couldn't answer the question. _

_"You can't find anything right?" _

"How embarrassing. I didn't have a great comeback and now I'm walking barefoot" Sandra griped and then saw a white motorcycle roaring towards her. It rode past her and she kept her head down, humiliated.

"Hey"

Her head shot up and turned around. The driver of the motorcycle got off and took off the helmet revealing silver hair and mismatched eyes.

"Lysander?" Sandra murmured and Lysander stopped a foot away from her and then examined her from head to toe.

"What happened to you? You do know you look like a thief wandering around like this. Where are your shoes?" Lysander asked.

"Something came up. I'm just going home" Sandra replied.

"Come and sit with me" Lysander sat down on a bench and then patted the space next to him.

Sandra sat down and then set her school bag down near her feet.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll reply it to my best of my abilities" Lysander replied.

"Is there anything that cannot be bought by money?" Sandra asked.

Lysander furrowed his eyebrows as he thought. Sandra sighed.

"There isn't anything, is there?" She said and then looked at the ground.

"Air" Lysander said and Sandra gaped at him.

"You can't buy air, it's free" He said and Sandra laughed.

Lysander chuckled and then reached out and ruffled Sandra's messy curls. She abruptly stopped laughing and then reached up to touch her hair.

"You're so strange yet amusing" Lysander said.

He got up and then walked over to the motorbike. He opened the seat and then pulled out a pair of sneakers. He threw them at Sandra who caught them.

"Wear those. I'll see you later" Lysander wore his helmet and then roared off.

That night, Sandra smiled softly as she cleaned his shoes. Lysander was the kindest person she had ever met. He was rather strange and closed off but on the inside he was a caring person. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized she had to see him again to return his shoes.

She smiled and then turned off the light to go to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Sandra ventured out to the stairwell with Lysander's shoes. She waited outside throughout her lunch break but Lysander never appeared. She gave up and headed to the F4 lounge. She entered the utterly luxurious lounge and then looked around. There was no one around.

She turned and then saw Nathaniel and Dake enter the lounge. They paused their conversation and then exchanged looks of surprise.

"If you're looking for Castiel, he left already" Nathaniel said.

"Why would I look for him?" Sandra glanced down at the shoes which made the other two guys also glance at the shoes.

"Those are Lysander's" Dake pointed out.

"Please help me return them" Sandra said holding out the shoes.

Nathaniel took them in his hands and Sandra side stepped them to leave.

"Wait, have something to drink before you leave" Dake said and Sandra paused.

She sat down and they were served with coffee and cake. Sandra nearly moaned at how delicious the cake was.

"I'm actually glad that you're here" Dake said.

"Why?" Sandra asked.

"It's been a long time since our school life has been this entertaining" Nathaniel replied.

"Oh look at that" Dake said.

Sandra turned and then spotted a cellphone commercial playing on the TV. Her heart sank a little when she saw Michelle Jang holding up the phone and smiling at the camera.

"Lysander should be happy that she's coming back" Nathaniel commented.

"Can I ask a question?" Sandra asked and the guys nodded.

"Are Lysander and Michelle Jang acquaintances?"

They chuckled. "When Lysander was five, his parents died in a car crash. This put him in a form of autism. The only one who was able to draw him out was Michelle. She was like his girlfriend, first love and mother combined" Nathaniel explained.

Sandra nodded and then excused herself. As she walked out of the school after tennis practice, she couldn't help but glance at the bench where she had first seen Lysander. Lysander probably loved Michelle. Maybe that was the reason why he had become irritated when Sandra had mentioned that Michelle might marry a prince.

That night, Sandra sat with her parents for dinner. Her brother and father were gaping over the same cellphone commercial.

"She's so pretty" Will said with stars in his eyes. Sandra suddenly lost her appetite and then left her plate at the table.

The next day, the ranking matches began. After school, the entire tennis club gathered to decide who would be the ten regulars to compete in the regional tournament. Sandra did her warm up exercises ignoring the jeering coming from the volleyball court where Amber, Li and Charlotte were playing.

She even ignored the F4 and some other guys who were playing basketball. Most of all, she ignored Lysander.

"Ryancrest and Harrison, to court B" Rory shouted and Sandra stood up with her racket.

She began her match and thanks to Fujikawa's training, defeated her opponent Harrison six games to two.

"Go Sandra!" Melody cheered from the volleyball court.

The cheer attracted the attention of Castiel who began watching the tennis matches. Sandra shook hands with Harrison and then headed off to another match. This time it was against Gerald who was a regular.

"I'm not going easy on you" Gerald said, his blue eyes cold.

"Don't" Sandra replied.

Gerald served and it took all of Sandra's energy to return it. Gerald smirked and then began a simple rally.

"She's not bad" Nathaniel commented to Dake who nodded.

Sandra gasped for breath and then finally got a few points in. Gerald was a really good player.

"Game, set match to Gerald, six games to four" Rory announced.

Sandra nodded to Gerald who had a smile on his face.

"You're determined. I like that" Gerald said as they shook hands.

"You didn't hold back, thanks" Sandra said.

"You can have a break since your other opponents aren't finished with their matches yet" Rory said.

Sandra nodded and then tucked her new racket into Fujikawa's bag. They had worked out a strategy that no one would touch Fujikawa's bag and he had bought identical rackets for both of them. She looked around and then saw the F4 playing basketball by themselves. She stared at Lysander who grabbed the ball from Nathaniel and ran all the way to the basket and threw it right inside.

"Hey! Sandra!"

Sandra turned just in time for a volleyball to hit her right in the face. She reeled back and the wire fence stopped her fall. She clutched her nose and then pulled her hands away. The hot blood from her nose was all over her hand.

"You should never cross us" Amber said and she began to laugh.

On the basketball court, Castiel stared at Sandra as she walked away holding her hand against her nose. Lysander was watching Sandra as well but in concern. Sandra opened the tap and then began cleaning out her nose. Castiel followed her inside and then pulled out a handkerchief.

"Here, use this" He reached over and pressed the handkerchief against her nose.

Sandra pushed him away, fighting tears. She reached out and shut the tap.

"What were you doing standing there stupidly to get hit in the face?" Castiel asked.

Sandra blinked and a few tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Stop it" Castiel said.

"What?" Sandra asked.

"Don't let any of them see your tears. Don't cry" Castiel replied.

"What is it to you? Do I have to get your permission to cry now? Weren't you the person who was happiest to see me crying and hurting?" Sandra asked.

"Is that what you say to the person who came to help?"

"Who asked for your help? Who asked for your bloody help? If everyone died and you were the last person on earth, I still wouldn't accept help from you. I'd rather bleed to death than be indebted to you" Sandra replied.

She sidestepped him to leave but he grabbed her arm and dragged her back.

"What is it that you hate so much about me? What is it about me that doesn't satisfy you? I'm good looking, I'm tall, I'm smart and I'm rich. How can you hate Castiel Martinez?" Castiel asked.

"Seems like you don't get it. I dislike everything about you! The way you look, the way you walk and your stupid red hair! I hate everything" Sandra replied.

"Are you really serious?"

"I haven't finished yet. It's an eyesore seeing the four of you wearing whatever you please to school, and picked on weak kids with your red cards. That's the worst!"

"You..." "You want me to repeat myself? All in all, Castiel Martinez, I hate everything about you! I hate it and I hate you!"

Sandra stalked off and Castiel punched the wall in anger. Later on, he couldn't help but think about what she said. She kind of made him feel guilty with what she had said.

_Why am I thinking if her all of a sudden? Well, she is kind of right._

He walked down the staircase of the school and then noticed a poster. There was going to be a school trip for juniors and seniors. He smiled and then entered the waiting car.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ten thousand dollars for a school trip? Who's going to pay for that?" Yvonne asked in horror as she watched Sandra cleaned the tables in the restaurant.

"Not me that's for sure. It's a weeklong trip and there will be a party at the end of it at some fancy hotel. I'm not going for the trip or the stupid party. Since no one's going to be at school, I was going to get a full time job somewhere to help my dad" Sandra replied.

"My uncle usually goes fishing and then sells the fish. We could probably help him and earn something in the process" Yvonne suggested.

"That's a great idea!"

Castiel sighed as he paced across the floor, occasionally taking glances at the doors through which students were entering. Lysander paced as well but for a different reason.

"Yo, Castiel. Why are you pacing?" Dake asked running a hand through his blond hair.

"It's going to be a long flight. I always exercise well before going on the plane" Castiel replied.

"But why are we going with the rest of the students? Why don't we just use your private jet like we always do?" Nathaniel asked.

"This is a school trip. Such suffering should be a part of my high school memories, right Lysander?"

"Huh, what?" Lysander asked looking up from his rapid pacing.

"Let's go" Dake turned and dragged his carryon luggage towards the gate.

Castiel took one last glance and then sighed.

"Where the hell is she?" he wondered but then followed his friends onto the plane.

Lysander, who had opted out of the school trip, went off to the arrivals section. He paused when he saw a poster of Michelle Jang.

_She really is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. _

He walked ahead until he reached the arrivals gate. A woman walked out dressed in black jeans and a white fur jacket. Her long black hair and large sunglasses only accentuated her beauty. Michelle spotted Lysander and then smiled.

"It's Michelle Jang!"

Lysander's smile dropped as a few teenagers and older women went to Michelle and crowded around her. After a few minutes, they left and Michelle ran to hug Lysander. Lysander wrapped his arms around her and smiled. She was finally back in his arms again.

Sandra sighed as she held onto the fishing pole. She was huddled together with Yvonne because it was really cold.

"How much longer do we have to sit here?" Yvonne asked, her teeth chattering.

"Two hours until sundown. Just bear the cold till then" Sandra replied checking her watch.

"HEY DRYCLEANER!"

Sandra furrowed her eyebrows.

"I think the cold's getting to me. I can actually hear that bastard's voice" Sandra commented.

"HEY COMMONER!"

She looked around and then spotted a large cruise ship. Right on the edge of the deck was her class and the entire student body. Castiel was grinning and shouting into a megaphone.

"Oh my god" Sandra stood up and Yvonne's eyes widened at the sight of the cruise ship.

"I heard the commoner went to sea. Just look at you" Castiel said.

"Why the hell are you guys here?" Sandra shouted right back.

"We got sick of going to Europe. It's much more fun here. I had no idea you'd be here commoner" Castiel replied his voice amplified because of the megaphone.

"Then go on with your own route. Don't bother me!"

"Your boat's made of wood, will it survive?" Castiel asked.

"Even though it's small, it's still a boat!" Sandra shouted back.

The cruise ship went past them and the force of the water nearly capsized the boat. Sandra shivered as the seawater landed on her already wet clothes.

"I hate you, Castiel Martinez!" she screamed.

After sundown, Sandra and Yvonne walked up to the docks and then froze in horror. The Amoris High students were waiting to be checked into the hotel where the party was going to be held. Sandra spotted Castiel, Nathaniel and Dake but Lysander was nowhere in sight. Just then, a white car pulled up and out came Lysander dressed in his usual Victorian wear.

He held out his hand and Michelle Jang stepped out of the car dressed in a white dress with nude heels. Sandra's heart sank when she saw their intertwined hands.

"Isn't that Michelle Jang?" Yvonne asked.

Sandra didn't reply and she ignored the pinprick of tears as Michelle hugged the rest of the guys. Just then, she saw Lysander staring at her in curiosity.

"Let's go" Sandra took Yvonne's hand and proceeded to lead her away.

"Hey Dry Cleaner" Castiel stepped in front of Sandra, blocking her way.

"What now?" Sandra asked annoyed. She was tired, hungry, cold and hurt. She didn't need him around at a moment like this.

"Be honest, you wanted to see me right? You were bored on that fishing boat and you were missing me" Castiel said.

"I was happy before I saw your face" Sandra replied.

"No matter, since you're a student of our school, come to the party if you want" Castiel said. He turned and began walking away.

"I have no intention of going for that stupid party" Sandra screamed.

Just then, Lysander walked towards her sidestepping Castiel. He stood in front of her and Sandra felt all of her irritation ebb away. Michelle looked away from Dake and then her smile faltered when she saw Lysander approach the girl on the docks.

"It's a welcome party for Michelle as well. You should come. It'll be fun. You'll come right?" Lysander said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll come. I'll definitely come" Sandra blurted out and then realized what she had said.

Castiel frowned as he heard her answer to Lysander.

"I'll see you there" Lysander turned and returned to Michelle's side.

"Hey! Sandra!"

Sandra turned to see Amber, Li and Charlotte smiling at her.

"I know what you're going to say, I shouldn't go" Sandra said.

"Well, both Castiel and Lysander have extended their invitation. You must come. But before that, we have to tell you the dress code" Amber said.

Li bent and whispered something in Sandra's ear and they left her with her thoughts. At the party, Sandra was embarrassed to even enter the room. She entered the room and then saw everyone in pretty dresses and heels. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized that she had been tricked. Li had told her it was a costume party.

Before she could escape, she spotted Castiel outside the doors and then hurriedly went to hide behind the buffet tables.

"Sandra!" Amber trilled and the trio made their way towards her.

"We've been looking for you" Li squealed.

"Why are you wearing your jacket? Come on, let's see what you've got on" Charlotte said.

"No I'm fine like this" Sandra said.

Amber grabbed the jacket and ripped it off. Sandra banged into the table and then grabbed onto to something to break her fall. She grabbed onto a platter of hors devours and fell onto the floor. The crash of the plate attracted the attention of the entire room including Michelle and Lysander who were seated away from the crowd. Sandra hunched over, embarrassed in her Wonder Woman costume with the hors devours all over her body.

"You're dressed as Wonder Woman?" Charlotte asked.

"Can't you differentiate between reality and imagination?" Li asked.

"If you didn't have a dress you should have said so. I understand you're trying to stand out. But this is a little over the top, commoner" Amber sneered.

All three of them laughed and the rest of the students began to laugh as well. Castiel frowned but before he could step forward to say anything, Lysander and Michelle made their way towards Sandra. Lysander took off his white suit jacket and placed it around Sandra's shoulders while Michelle took a few wipes from her purse and wiped off the food from Sandra's shoulders and arms.

"I know why you did this. But you know what? You've just proven that you guys are lower than the ground, not this girl" Michelle said as Lysander helped Sandra stand up.

The trio's smiles fell off their faces.

"Help her to my room, Lysander" Michelle said and Lysander led Sandra away.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I would reply to each and every one of you but I'm really busy most of the time. Every time I read a review for this story it makes my day. **

**Keep reviewing and tell me what you think. **

**Onyxinlife**


	11. Chapter 11

Sandra sat still as Michelle applied makeup onto her face. She smiled softly as Michelle applied the blush carefully and then began fidgeting with the ends of the pink dress the Michelle had made her wear.

"Thank you. You didn't have to go to this extent" Sandra said.

"I like to do this so don't think you're a burden to me" Michelle replied and Sandra smiled at how elegant she was.

"I wasn't even supposed to be here. I don't belong here" Sandra said.

"Lysander invited you right? You're his friend so you're a precious friend to me too" Michelle said.

"No, he just invited me out of the blue" Sandra protested lightly.

"No, Lysander isn't that type of person. And he stood up for you like this. That's the first time I've seen him do that"

"He's always been caring" Sandra said with a shy smile.

"He's caring towards you? It's because you're a special person to him"

Michelle lifted up the eye shadows and then began applying it carefully.

"I heard Castiel's been giving you a hard time. And I also heard that you swore you would never give up to him. It's because he's lonely" Michelle said.

"Castiel is lonely?"

"He expresses his loneliness with violence. He can only see his parents only a month per year. From the moment he was born, he wasn't a normal son or friend. He was treated as the heir of their company. Can you imagine how it feels?"

Sandra shook her head. Her parents had left her alone many times but she was always taking care of her brother to remove the pain of her parents leaving her alone.

"Don't lose to him" Michelle said.

"What?"

"I like you, Sandra so don't let him win" Michelle explained.

She stood up and then placed a pair of heels near Sandra's feet. They were a pair of sling back heels, at least four inches.

"They're so pretty" Sandra commented as she placed her feet in them and tied the straps properly.

"A good pair of heels take you to great places" Michelle said.

Sandra stood up and Michelle smiled. She turned Sandra around and Sandra gasped at her reflection in the mirror. Michelle had dressed her in a short pink dress. It had a black bow around the waist and accentuated Sandra's athletic figure. The heels matched the dress and Sandra's black hair was curled elegantly.

"Come, let's go" Michelle took her hand and led her out of the hotel room.

The doors opened and the two young women stepped in. Nathaniel spotted the two girls and then tapped Castiel on the arm. Castiel turned just in time to see an angel walk into the room. Everyone gaped in shock as Sandra sent a shy smile to everyone else. Lysander glanced over and then straightened unconsciously with his eyes wide. Sandra looked absolutely beautiful.

Michelle left Sandra alone and then walked over to Lysander. Castiel's plate of food fell from his hands as he stared at Sandra.

"It's not gentlemanly to ignore such a beautiful lady" Michelle said to Lysander.

Lysander took the hint and walked over to Sandra. Castiel's eyes narrowed on the two of them as Lysander held out his hand. Sandra smiled shyly and took it. Lysander led her over to the dance floor and they began to dance.

'What is this feeling? It's like being up in the clouds' Sandra thought as Lysander led her in the waltz.

'This would be a pleasant experience if she got off my feet' Lysander thought but he let her do what she wanted.

"She looks like a completely different person" Nathaniel commented.

"Should I take her as my date in the next gallery opening?" Dake asked.

They paused in their teasing as Castiel stalked past them and out the doors to the swimming pool. Once outside, Castiel began to unleash his anger on the furniture. He pulled off his tie and screamed loudly.

After the dance with Lysander, Sandra sat down to watch Michelle dance with Lysander. She couldn't help but feel sorry for herself. Michelle and Lysander made a beautiful couple. There was no way that Lysander would ever feel the same way she felt for him. She stood up and went outside.

Once there she heard a loud splash. She hurried over to the pool and gasped when she saw Castiel splashing about in the water.

"Help! Help me! I'm drowning!"

The doors to the room were thrown open by a frantic student.

"He fell in! Castiel fell into the pool!" He screamed.

Lysander, Dake and Nathaniel ran out immediately followed by the rest of the party goers.

"Why are we running to the pool?" Amber asked Nathaniel once she got close enough to him.

"Because that guy no matter how rich he is, can't swim" Nathaniel replied.

They got to the swimming pool to see a dripping wet Sandra giving CPR to Castiel.

"Hey, Martinez get up!" she said before bending down and breathing air into his mouth.

Castiel's eye opened just as Sandra was about to bend down. Castiel wrapped an arm around her shoulders to force her down and but she pushed him away. Castiel sat up and Sandra punched him right on the face.

"You really are scum" She spat at his face and then stalked away.

Castiel grinned. Nathaniel and Dake exchanged a smile. Lysander frowned at this. He glanced over at where Sandra at stalked off unknowing that Michelle's eyes were on him.

The next morning, Sandra got to school earlier than usual. She was hoping to practice on her own before going for classes. When she stepped onto the tennis courts, she gaped at what she saw. Ducks were walking around on the courts. She furrowed her eyebrows and then spotted a duck chewing out someone's tennis racket.

"I hate you Castiel!" She screamed.

Castiel burst into laughter at the sight of Sandra's furious face.

"He asked us to be here so early and he's been like this the entire day" Nathaniel commented.

"This is the first time I've seen him like this" Dake said.

"But the question is, why torture the commoner?" Nathaniel asked.

"Also, didn't she save his life?" Dake asked.

"Don't bite the hand that feeds you. That's the principle you should apply in this situation right?" Nathaniel commented.

"This is my way of telling her thanks. Why else would I do such boring things for someone so low in the income cycle" Castiel said.

"Normal people wouldn't feel grateful for something like this" Dake pointed out.

"Shut up. It's your turn to scold me since Lysander's not here anymore?" Castiel said.

"Where is he?" Dake asked.

"Ever since the party, he's slipped into a depression" Nathaniel replied.

"It must be a lover's quarrel. What else could it be?" Dake asked.

"He's beating around the bush. If he likes her, just grab her and kiss her. How hard can it be?" Castiel said.

Nathaniel and Dake exchanged a glance as Castiel turned back to the tv screen and began to laugh again.

Outside, Lysander was playing his violin. He was playing with concentration just trying to blot out his feelings and the turmoil inside him. One of the strings broke and he started in shock. He sighed and placed the violin aside only to sit down on the bench, holding his head in his hands.

Then a person stepped in front of him and he looked up. Sandra looked down at him and he sighed. She knelt down and then took his hand in hers. There was a cut on his fingers from the snapped violin string and he tried to hide his hand under his arm. She held onto it stubbornly and proceeded to wrap something around it.

"I'll leave you alone after I do this" Sandra said.

Snow began softly falling around them and Sandra stood up after she was done. He was still stubbornly looking away from her and she decided to walk away. Then she saw the violin and pulled out her umbrella. She opened it up and placed it over the violin protecting it from the snow.

Lysander finally looked down at his finger, which she had wrapped up in a handkerchief. Then he glanced over at the violin and noted the umbrella over it. She had actually thought of his instrument that he loved more than anything. He stared at the place where she was headed to and then saw she was gone.

**I'm putting up a poll on my profile for who Sandra should be with. Since I'm a bit slow with updates, it'll give you guys time to vote. Please vote and keep reviewing!**

**Onyxinlife**


	12. Chapter 12

"Look at her. She's such a slut" Amber said from behind the bushes. She, Li and Charlotte were currently spying and recording Sandra and Lysander.

"She wants Castiel but now she wants Lysander too?" Charlotte asked.

"She's as sly as a fox" Li commented.

"We have to show this to Castiel" Amber said and stopped the recording.

Castiel was enjoying himself in the school swimming pool. He was seated on an inflatable raft and with a glass of orange juice. He was in heaven. When he heard running footsteps he frowned.

"Hey, you know the pool is reserved today" He said but when he spotted Amber, he groaned.

"Look at this" Amber said after Castiel had gotten off the raft.

Castiel watched the video and then frowned. So the commoner liked Lysander? After all that he had done for her, she had ignored him and gone for Lysander?

"I think they've been together for a while now" Li said.

"Yeah, why else would Lysander protect that weed?" Charlotte said.

"She looks innocent but her actions are like a snake" Amber said.

"Shut up" Castiel said in a low voice.

Amber looked up at him with an innocent smile.

"If you say one more word, I will snap your neck" Castiel warned. He threw the phone into the pool and then walked off.

Sandra sighed as she walked along the gardens. Her mind was still on Lysander. Was he still sad? Why was he sad? She ran through the gardens and then to the bench where he usually played his violin. Where was he? His violin and her umbrella were gone too. She sighed in disappointment and then turned. She stopped short when she saw Castiel right behind her.

"Are you disappointed that I'm not the one you wanted to see?" Castiel asked.

"Castiel, why are you here?" "Why shouldn't I be here? Have you two rented this place?"

Sandra furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Then she decided to just leave. He grabbed her arm and forced her back to where she was standing.

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked.

"I have nothing else to do so I'm going home" Sandra replied with gritted teeth.

"I have something to say"

"So spit it out" Sandra replied, trying to tug her arm out of Castiel's grip.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You think you can toy with me?"

"Who's toying with who?" Sandra asked.

Castiel grabbed her collar and then bent low. Sandra turned her face away but Castiel didn't give up. He chased her lips until he saw her tears.

"Do you hate me that much?" He asked and then let her go.

Sandra was left alone with tears running down her face. The next morning she was forced to wake up by her mother.

"You're invited to a party!" her mother shouted.

"Whose party?" Sandra asked and Will handed her the invite.

"Michelle Jang's birthday party?" She asked and then was handed a box by her father.

"The invite came with this box" Will said.

Sandra sat up in bed and then opened the box. Inside was a beautiful black dress with a pair of black heels. Since she had no choice, she attended the party wearing the dress and heels. She entered the little party feeling awkward and out of place. Everyone here was totally unfamiliar to her.

Dake who was surrounded by women felt like internally groaning as their voices grated at his head.

"Who did you come with today?" One woman asked and Dake frantically looked around. He spotted Sandra and grinned.

"Excuse me ladies" Dake walked over and grabbed Sandra's hand dragging her over to the table where Nathaniel and Castiel were seated.

Sandra let him drag her along and then sent a smile at Nathaniel who smiled back at her. She spotted Castiel and the smile fell off her face.

"Why are you here?" Castiel asked.

"Because Michelle invited me" Sandra replied.

"You look really pretty when you dress up" Dake said and Sandra smiled shyly.

"She's the cutest person here" Nathaniel agreed.

"Who's cute? Can a pumpkin turn into a watermelon by drawing lines on it?" Castiel asked.

"Oh my god, you just said an idiom right" Dake said and Castiel rolled his eyes.

They all heard applause and then turned to the front where Lysander was leading Michelle to the front of the room. Michelle was dressed in a scoop neck black dress while Lysander had dressed in grey and white Victorian wear. The cake was brought out and everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to the tune of Lysander's violin.

The minute Michelle blew out the candles, Lysander handed the violin to one of the waiters and then stalked out of the room. Sandra furrowed her eyebrows as she watched Lysander leave, an action which wasn't missed by Castiel.

"Thank you everyone for attending my 23rd birthday celebration. I would like to thank my mom and dad for their care and my upbringing. Also I would like to thank my friend's for their love and care. I wanted to use this gathering to announce something" Michelle said.

"Where did Lysander go? Are they announcing their engagement?" Dake asked.

"I will be returning to Paris next week and I don't think I will be coming back" Michelle said and Sandra's heart sank.

"What did she say?" Nathaniel asked.

"I will be continuing my modeling career and for that I will need to be more experienced. Please wish me luck"

Michelle smiled at everyone and then left the party. Dake turned back to the rest seated at the table and then sighed.

"Michelle Jang is truly a bomb full of surprises" He commented.

"Did Lysander know about this?" Nathaniel asked.

"Now we know why he's been depressed all this time" Castiel said.

"This is a good thing for her but what about Lysander?" Dake asked.

"Excuse me. I need to go to the ladies room" Sandra said.

Upstairs, in Michelle's hotel room, Lysander sat playing with a puppet. He pulled on the strings expertly making the puppet dance. Michelle smiled and then knelt to shake the little puppet's hand.

"Hi" she said sweetly but Lysander didn't reply.

"You still have it. I gave this to you the first summer we were apart from each other" Michelle said.

"You still remember" Lysander set the puppet down.

"It's from that time onwards that you told me you felt more towards me than just friendship" Michelle replied.

"What am I to you?" Lysander asked.

Michelle stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Lysander's really mad, huh?"

Lysander reached out and tossed the puppet right into the garbage can.

"I feel like I'm being thrown away" Lysander said.

"If there's anything that can't be thrown away, it's you" Michelle said.

"You're lying"

"If I was lying, I wouldn't have minded you looking at other girls" Michelle said.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you went to help that girl from school I don't why but my heart suddenly sank. But then I was also pleased to see you moving on from me. You grew up into a man right in front of me but I didn't realize it" Michelle replied.

"I feel like a puppet. Whenever you feel the need you wind me up and when you don't need me you throw me away"

"If I lose you, then I won't be able to sleep" Michelle confessed.

Lysander stood up and grabbed Michelle by the shoulders.

"I've only looked at you for the past 12 years. I've grown up into a man now. I want you as a man wants a woman" Lysander said.

Michelle hugged him and felt tears run down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry" she said.

Lysander sighed and pulled away. Then he leaned in and kissed her. Sandra, outside the door felt her heart break to pieces. She turned around and then began walking away from the slightly ajar doorway.

_I want you as a man wants a woman. _

She winced as she remembered Lysander's words. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

"If you faint here, it will be really embarrassing"

She looked up and spotted Castiel standing a few feet away.

"Who said I was going to faint?" she hissed.

The door to Michelle's room opened and Sandra turned. Michelle walked out with Lysander.

"Oh, Sandra you came. Why didn't you come inside?" Michelle asked.

"Well, I was going to come in just now" Sandra replied.

"The party was a bit boring so we were going for a drive. Do you want to come?" Michelle asked.

"No, um-" "We actually have another place to go" Castiel said.

Sandra glared at him and he placed his arm around her to drag her away. Lysander frowned a little, an action that wasn't missed by Michelle.

"I've paid my debt" Castiel whispered as they turned the corner.

"What debt?"

"You saved me, I saved you" Castiel replied.

"You call that saving?"

"Fine we can go back" Castiel turned and Sandra grabbed him around the waist.

"You've paid 10%" She said.

"50%"

"25%" before he could said another word she walked off.

"Hey, wait for me!"


	13. Chapter 13

Sandra looked up at the back of Castiel's head as she followed him through the hotel hallways. Michelle's party was taking place downstairs but Castiel had climbed up the stairs to somewhere unfamiliar. He stopped suddenly and she collided with his back.

"Clumsy commoner" She heard him say but tamped down the urge to punch him. He had after all, saved her from total humiliation.

"Get in" He said holding a glass door open.

She entered and he came in behind her. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light and then she realized they were in a bar. An empty one.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"I reserved the entire place for tonight" Castiel replied.

He sat on a car stool and patted the seat next to his. Sandra shrugged and sat down.

"Why did you reserve this place?" Sandra asked.

"Because I know your reactions. So go on, cry or scream. I can even bring in someone for you to beat up" Castiel replied.

"Why would I do that?"

"After you saw Lysander and Michelle, didn't you feel that your heart was breaking?"

"Oh that's impossible" Sandra let out a fake laugh. "A person like me that even be compared to Michelle Jang. I'm not pretty. I'm not smart. My family is poor"

"There's nothing great about your figure either. Your temper is really bad" Castiel pointed out.

Sandra scowled. "Right. How could such a messed up person be jealous of Michelle Jang?"

"Although there's no comparison, you're not the messed up one" Castiel commented and Sandra stared at him in surprise.

"If Lysander would have met you first instead of Michelle, he would have fallen for you for sure" Castiel said.

Sandra looked away from him. Was Castiel actually trying to be nice? A sense of awkwardness overcame them and Castiel cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Are you being sincere?" She asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Even though your looks, brains and family are all zero, you're the first girl I've ever paid attention too. That's counts as 100%" Castiel replied turned to stare at her.

Sandra felt a slight blush overcome her cheeks as his compliment sank into her mind. Castiel could feel his heartbeat just a little faster and then stood up.

"I'll be right back"

Sandra bit her lip and then waved her hand trying to remove the heat that was plaguing her despite the high air conditioning.

"Excuse me, can I have a drink?" She said to the bartender who nodded.

He filled up a glass with water and she drank it up. Castiel returned to find her slumped against the bar. He poked her gingerly but she didn't react.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" he asked sitting down on the stool.

"I feel light as a feather" Sandra sat up with a silly smile.

"What?"

She held up her arms and giggled. "I can fly! Look, Cassie I can fly!" she squealed.

"Cassie?" Castiel scowled at the nickname and then spotted the empty glass on the bar. He grabbed it and sniffed it. "Don't tell me she drank alcohol".

"Wheee!" Sandra brought her arms down onto Castiel's shoulders.

"Whoa, laundry girl. Calm down, woman" Castiel said pushing her hands off his shoulders.

"Woman? Yeah, I'm a woman. With no background, looks, or brains. There's no need for you to be so frank. No, I have no time to be thinking these things. I have a lot of work to do. I have to go to school and learn. I have to be bullied by everyone else. I have to work part time jobs because my dad needs the money. And then I have to make time to train and play tennis"

Castiel smirked. A drunk Sandra was much better than a sober one.

"I don't have time to accompany rich boys like you to play the game of love" she let out a hiccup and then slumped over the bar.

"Hey" Castiel poked her.

Sandra shot up. "I'm a little sad today, I'm a little depressed" Castiel smiled at her antics.

"Hey, Castiel Martinez! Why are you smiling?" Sandra asked but she began to laugh. Her hand shot out and slapped his cheek.

Castiel held up his arm and Sandra kept trying to slap him.

"I'm happy now. I'll let you off at 50%" Sandra said all businesslike making Castiel snort in laughter.

"Thanks. You saved me today. I can't do anything for you but I can give you what you wanted" Sandra said.

She grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her. Castiel stiffened in shock and she leaned forward. Suddenly she slumped over and barfed all over his pants.

"Oh shit!"

_I know this room is expensive just by the smell of it. _Sandra thought as she woke up.

"Nice of you to join me" Castiel said.

Sandra shot up in the bed and then glanced over at Castiel who was seated on a chair, reading the newspaper.

"What am I doing here?" Sandra asked in anger.

"Don't you remember? You destroyed the most expensive suit in my wardrobe" Castiel pointed to the closet door where the suit was hanging.

Sandra groaned as she remembered what she did.

"I'm sorry" She whispered.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you" Castiel said.

"I'm sorry" Sandra repeated but louder.

"Young Master, the auction preparations have been completed. We shall start in two hours" a maid said before curtsying and leaving.

"I'm glad to see that you can actually put your pride aside and apologize" Castiel commented.

"Bastard" Sandra hissed.

"And the she-devil is back" Castiel smirked.

"Young Master?"

Castiel and Sandra glanced at the door where the butler was standing.

"What is it?" Castiel asked.

"Your mother..."

"What about that witch?" Castiel asked.

"Who calls their own mother a witch?" Sandra glared at Castiel.

"She is home, Young Master" The butler replied.

"What?!"

Sandra reeled back in surprise. She didn't know Castiel's voice could be that high. The look on his face was pure fear. The butler left and Castiel grabbed Sandra's hand. He pulled open the door to his room and cursed when he spotted three bodyguards standing at the door. Then he called his friends.

"It's an emergency!" He said into his phone.

"Why?" Lysander asked.

"The witch is home and Sandra's right here! I have no way to get her out" Castiel replied in pure panic.

"Castiel, if she finds out..." Nathaniel spoke.

"You're so dead" Dake finished.

**This chapter was so much fun to write. So far people want Sandra to end up with Lysander. Keep voting and review your opinions of this chapter.**

**Onyxinlife**


	14. Chapter 14

The large front doors of the mansion opened and an elegant lady walked into the parlor. All the maids and the butler bowed low and she handed her purse off to one of the maids. Behind her, came Mr. Williams, the very same person who had come to Sandra's home to offer the scholarship.

"Where is Castiel?" Mrs. Anlina Martinez asked.

"In his room, madam" The butler replied.

"Make sure he doesn't run away from the auction. He is the centerpiece after all" Anlina said.

The butler nodded and Anlina left for her bedroom. He looked up and then sighed. How was the Young Master going to get himself out of this mess?

Meanwhile upstairs, the F4 had already assembled dressed in elegant three piece suits for the auction. Sandra stared at the floor, not even glancing up at any of them. Lysander sat by a chessboard with crystal pieces playing a game by himself. Dake stood next to the large globe in the corner while Nathaniel simply smirked to himself, enjoying the situation.

"There is a strange girl in my son's room. And it's a commoner called Sandra Ryancrest. How is she going to react?" Nathaniel spoke up.

"Tomorrow morning, Castiel is on a direct flight to Alaska. $1000" Dake suggested.

"He'll be dispatched to Iraq army base. $3000" Nathaniel said.

"But first, she'll employ a killer" Lysander said.

"Is she really that scary?" Sandra asked looking up at all of them.

"When we went to summer camp in sixth grade, we ran away from the bus and teachers. Don't you guys remember?" Dake said.

"We almost died that day. How could we forget?" Nathaniel said.

Sandra glanced over at Castiel who seemed to have gone pale. There was a knock on the door and Lysander hurried to open it. A woman stood there, holding garment bags and a makeup bag as well. Sandra was dragged into the bathroom and dressed up.

Anlina stood up from her dressing table. She was already dressed and decided to go and pay her son a little visit. She made her way upstairs and pulled open the doors. Castiel and the rest straightened up as she entered.

"Good morning" Lysander, Dake and Nathaniel said.

Sandra, who had been dressed in an elegant beige knee length dress and heels smiled nervously at Anlina.

"Who is she?" Anlina asked.

"Good morning, ma'am" Sandra said.

"She's my guest so it's none of your business" Castiel replied. Lysander stood up from the chair and made his way around the room.

"She is my home so that makes her my guest as well. Isn't that right, miss?" Anlina said.

Lysander sat down on the arm of the couch and placed an arm around Sandra. "She's our friend" he said.

"Friend?"

"Yes, she's our school junior. We thought it would be nice to invite her" Nathaniel replied.

"Which family's daughter are you?" Anlina asked.

"I'm…." Sandra's voice trailed off.

"What does your father do?" Anlina asked.

"My father…" "Is a businessman" Lysander replied.

"Oh, what kind?"

"Clothes. He's a designer for clothes" Dake replied.

"Then are you interested in today's auction?" Anlina asked.

"Yes, she is. She's going to be auctioning off Bella Song's newest design" Nathaniel replied.

Just then, Mr. Williams walked in. "Madam, it is time to welcome the guests". He glanced around the room and his eyes zeroed on Sandra. Sandra glanced away from him. He would definitely recognize her and out her to Castiel's mother.

"This auction is for a good cause so all of you please do help out" Anlina said. She left the room accompanied by Mr. Williams.

The doors shut and all of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why did guys lie? How are we going to do damage control? We should have told the truth" Sandra said.

"Then you would tell her that your father works as a dry cleaner and your mother works in a massage parlor? Not only you but your whole family will encounter things no one can guarantee" Nathaniel replied.

"You'll lose your life once she singles you out. That's not a joke" Dake warned.

Sandra glanced over at Castiel, her eyes narrowed. "That attitude….is it hereditary?" she asked. Castiel glared at her.

The auction began and Sandra stuck by the F4. Lysander, Dake and Nathaniel stared interestedly at the items being brought out and then sold. Sandra gasped every time a large number came out of one of the guest's mouths. Anlina was nowhere in sight which was something they were all thankful for.

"The next item being brought out is a very special one. The item is, the current no. 1 men singles tennis player, Novak Djokovic's autographed racket!"

Sandra looked up. "Djokovic's racket?" she asked with wide eyes. Castiel glanced down at her and them smirked.

"This racket was used during the Australian Open 2012. We shall start at $500000!"

Dake held up his hand "1 million". Sandra looked around at him in surprise.

A woman held up her hand. "2 million".

"I'm winning this one for you, Sandra. 7 million!" Dake said.

"8 million" The woman said and Dake grimaced.

A phone rang and was picked up. "10 million has come through the phone".

"Anyone who wants to give a better offer? If not, going once, twice and sold for ten million!"

Sandra sighed as the racket was taken away and packed for whoever was coming to pick it up. Next came Nathaniel's pottery pieces which sold for quite a hefty price. Then Castiel's turn came.

"This is a designer Dolce and Gabbana suit currently worn by Castiel Martinez, which is rather unique in its color and texture".

Finally Sandra's turn arrived. At first she didn't want to go out and nearly tripped over her heels. She felt exceedingly uncomfortable since Castiel's mother had just arrived and was staring at her.

"Williams, do you know this girl?" Anlina asked.

Williams decided not to say anything but then spoke up. "As far as I know, she is a transfer student at Amoris High".

"Find out her details as soon as possible" Anlina said.

Later that afternoon after the auction was over, Castiel called a taxi up for Sandra. While they were waiting Sandra spoke up.

"Thank you" she said quietly.

"What?"

"Thank you"

"What?"

"THANK YOU!" Sandra screamed out.

"No need to yell. I'm glad you can put aside your pride to say thank you" Castiel said.

"You were pretending not to hear me. I guess people really can't change. I'm leaving" Sandra turned around to walk out the door.

"Hey, commoner" "What?"

Castiel opened a door which led to the coats cupboard and pulled out a tennis bag. He handed it to Sandra who furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's this?" she asked.

She unzipped the bag and then pulled out the same racket from the auction.

"It's Novak's racket and Murray's tennis bag. Have fun" Castiel turned and left her alone. Then he turned back.

"Also, don't ever drink without me"


	15. Chapter 15

The next few days were rather quiet. Exams were coming up for the seniors, which made the F4 ensconce themselves into their classroom and study. The F4 had a special classroom to themselves and the best teachers money could provide. Castiel stifled a yawn as Mr. Schubert went on and on about the Civil War. Dake and Nathaniel were listening carefully to their teacher.

Castiel glanced over at the empty mahogany desk next to him. Lysander had come to school but he hadn't shown up for their classes. Castiel didn't know whether to worry or just not care. Lysander was in a rather gloomy mood as of late. It seemed that Sandra seemed to have the same thought in mind when she searched for Lysander in the F4 lounge, the stairwell and the gym.

She finally found him playing a sad tune on his violin at the bench near the pathway to the tennis courts. She and everyone knew the reason for his depression and that was Michelle leaving. As Lysander played, Sandra noticed the tears running down from his eyes. She couldn't bear to see him like that.

"Something on your mind, cutie?" Fujikawa asked as he tucked her rackets into his bag.

"I think I forgot my cellphone on the courts" Sandra said searching her pockets.

"That phone was about to fall apart. Fine, go get it. I'm going home" Fujikawa said.

"Bye!"

Sandra hurried onto the courts and sighed when she found her phone. The bullies still hadn't let up yet. Her phone was smashed to pieces.

"I guess I'll have to save up for a new phone" she sighed before picking up the pieces and throwing them in the trash.

"Good afternoon, Sandra"

Sandra turned and then smiled when she saw Michelle.

"Hello, Michelle. I thought you would be having classes at the university right now" Sandra replied.

"I came to process my withdrawal papers. I knew you would be having tennis practice and decided to meet you" Michelle said.

"So you're really not coming back?"

"I'm not coming back" Michelle replied.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow" Michelle replied and Sandra felt her heart drop. No wonder Lysander was crying.

"Why so soon? I haven't even thanked you properly yet. I haven't even paid you back for all the favors you've done for me" Sandra said.

"You already have. You're the one who brings a smile on Lysander's face when I say something about you. You make him smile and that's all I need" Michelle replied.

Outside the school, Lysander spotted Michelle's immediately. He furrowed his eyebrows. Michelle hadn't told him about stopping by the school. Why had she come here? He asked the driver who directed him to the tennis courts. He spotted Sandra and Michelle seated on a bench in the courts and hung back.

"Michelle…" Sandra stood up. Michelle glanced at the dark eyed girl in curiosity. Then Sandra fell to her knees surprising both Michelle and Lysander.

"Sandra, what are you doing?" Michelle asked.

"I was a fan of yours for a very long time even before I met you. I understand why you made a decision like this more than anyone else. But still… I'm begging you not to leave" Sandra replied.

"First, get up" Michelle said.

"I know that I'm not worthy to even request anything from you and there's no reason for you to listen but I don't know what to do besides this" Sandra said.

"Is this because of Lysander?" Michelle asked and Lysander leaned forward to hear Sandra's answer.

"I don't really know Lysander all that well. But I do know how precious you are to him" Lysander leaned against the fence of the tennis courts and closed his eyes.

"Whenever I see him, he always has this unknown sadness around him. But he still smiles sometimes" Lysander opened his eyes and walked away. He didn't want to listen to anything Sandra was saying.

"You're the only person that can make him smile. If you leave like this, there's a possibility he may never smile again" Sandra finished.

Michelle stood and made Sandra sit down on the bench.

"Sandra, the decisions I have made are similar to when I was playing in the US Open. If I didn't remain firm in my decision, I never would have won. I know clearly what regret feels like. I don't think Lysander would want me to live a life of regret" Michelle said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know" Sandra apologized.

"I'm actually really happy that you're telling me all this, Sandra. It shows how much you truly care for Lysander" Michelle said with a sad smile.

"Michelle, I…" "Oh wait. These are for you" Michelle leaned down and handed a box to Sandra.

Sandra opened the box and found a beautiful pair of black sling back heels inside the box.

"Michelle, these…" "I told you before. Great shoes take you to great places. I hope these shoes take you to great places"

Sandra stared down at the shoes. They were beautiful and she just ached to wear them.

"I have something to request from you as well" Michelle said.

"What?" Sandra asked.

"I want you to try and make Lysander smile again"

Later on, Sandra walked out of the school. Her thoughts were racing around in her mind. She glanced down at the box of shoes and smiled. Michelle was truly a nice person. Sandra stopped short when she saw Lysander heading towards her.

"Who in the world are you? Who are you to do such a thing?" Lysander asked, his mismatched eyes blazing with anger.

Sandra stood still, unable to speak.

"Who told you to ask Michelle to stay? You weren't even requesting, you were begging. Don't you have any pride?" Lysander asked.

"It's not because I don't have any pride. You just looked so sad. You looked like you were going to die" Sandra said, her tears dripping from her eyes.

"What does it matter to you? What relationship do you and I have? Just get lost!" Lysander's voice emphasized the last two words.

Sandra sniffed and then ran past him, out the gates of the school. Lysander sighed and closed his eyes. This girl was a bigger headache than he thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Castiel sighed as he listened to his rock music on his iPod. He, Nathaniel, Dake and Sandra were at the airport waiting for Michelle to check in and load her luggage. Lysander was nowhere in sight. Nathaniel and Dake were in rather good moods, shopping for cars and other luxury items online. Castiel glanced over at Sandra who seemed to have a glum look on her face.

"Where is your energy today? You're not screaming, yelling or even glaring at me. You're like a black hole sucking out the energy" Castiel said and Sandra sighed.

"Castiel, if you loved someone and never said anything about it, is it a bad thing?" Sandra asked.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I'd rather confess than be with regrets forever. If the world ended tomorrow, you'd be the first person to die of regret. Do things now and then regret later it is the concept I live by" Castiel replied.

Sandra turned to him and then stared at him. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Castiel's right eye began twitching.

"Castiel, you're not that stupid after all" Sandra commented.

Castiel laughed at that. "You found that out today?".

After half an hour, they all stood together saying their goodbyes to Michelle. Michelle hugged each of the guys and then Sandra.

"Don't forget your promise, Sandra" Michelle said and Sandra nodded with a smile. Castiel glanced curiously between them and then shrugged.

Michelle looked around for Lysander and then smiled. She turned and walked into the gates. Sandra sighed and then felt her heart clench in her chest. Michelle was really gone. She wasn't coming back.

"Didn't I tell you? Lysander is really the cruellest person out of all of us. You guys say I'm the worst but Lysander is actually the worst" Castiel said as they headed out of the airport.

"When he's angry, he becomes the scariest person ever" Nathaniel agreed.

"Isn't talking behind my back as little too harsh?"

They all turned and then gaped at Lysander seated on a chair with a happy smile. Sandra's mouth fell open as Lysander stood up and walked towards them.

"What the hell?" Castiel asked.

"You were here? For how long?" Nathaniel asked.

"I've been here for the past three hours" Lysander replied.

"Which means you've been here before us. Why didn't you come and say goodbye?" Sandra spoke up.

Lysander glanced down at her as she began to pour out her anger at him.

"This was it? This was your love for her? Chase after her! If she can't be with you then you should at least be with her. Is your love only to be expressed while hiding behind a pillar? How can you say that you love her?"

Lysander smiled and then pulled out something from his winter jacket. It was a passport and a ticket.

"It's for the next flight. I already sent in my luggage" Lysander said with a smile.

"I swear, you're like a bombshell of surprises" Dake said.

"Where did you get the courage to do that?" Nathaniel asked.

"This little lady right here knocked some sense into me with her awesome tennis serves" Lysander said wrapping his arms around Sandra.

Nathaniel dragged Lysander and they all began play fighting making everyone else in the airport stare at the four teens. Castiel glanced around and then caught Sandra's soft smile directed at Lysander. After their fighting was done, they all headed to Lysander's boarding gate.

The silver haired boy turned around and smiled at Sandra.

"Thank you. Because of you I realised that I need to go after her to make her realise that I'm serious about her. It's a good thing that I got to know a girl like you" Lysander stepped forward and placed his hands on either side of her head. Sandra's eyes shut as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Anyone a mile away would be able to see Castiel's frown.

"Goodbye!" Lysander walked into the gates.

Outside, Castiel and Sandra stood drinking coffee and watching the planes taking off. Sandra couldn't help but relive the moment that Lysander kissed her forehead. Then Castiel grabbed her by the shoulder and leaned down close. Sandra immediately lifted up her arms to shield herself from her. However, she couldn't deny the small skip her heart did.

"Sandra, listen to me carefully. I'm only going to say this once" Castiel said.

Sandra nodded and Castiel continued. "Sandra, you and I _" Castiel's voice was drowned out by a plane taking off.

Sandra furrowed her eyebrows but Castiel seemed to have a self satisfied smile on his face as he got back in the car.

"What the hell did he say?" Sandra asked herself before scrambling to get into Castiel's car.

The next day at school, Sandra was enjoying her lunchtime with Melody. Then they heard tell-tale screams which meant the F4 were coming. Or F3 since Lysander was in Paris. To Sandra's surprise, Castiel walked in by himself and stopped at Sandra and Melody's table.

"Saturday, 4pm, in front of the Amoris Tower. Don't be late" With that Castiel left. Sandra buried her head in her arms and Melody seemed to have a stricken look on her face.

On Saturday, Sandra decided to leave Castiel and go bargain hunting with her mother. By the time they finished it was already six and Sandra couldn't help but worry about Castiel. It was already starting to snow. What if Castiel waited for her?

"Mom, if you were late to something, would someone wait for you for two hours?" Sandra asked.

"Of course not. Are you stupid?" Her mother replied.

"I'm going to meet a friend right now. If it's snowing I'll go sleepover at Yvonne's place"

Sandra hurried to the Amoris Tower as quickly as she could. The roads were slippery with snow and it was freezing. There was no way, Sandra mused, Castiel would stay out in this weather. When she got to the tower, she glanced around and saw there was no one there. Then she caught sight of Castiel's bright red hair. He was seated on the steps of the Tower, hands dug deep into his pockets and shivering.

"Do you know what time it is?" Castiel asked when Sandra walked over to him.

"That's what I'm supposed to ask you. You really have nothing else to do except sit out in the snow?" Sandra replied.

"Didn't I tell you not to be late?"

"Did I say that I'd come?"

"You're here now"

"I thought that there might be a chance you'd be waiting. What would have happened if I didn't come by to check on you?" Sandra asked.

"It's cold" Castiel shivered rather violently.

Sandra sighed. "Come on, I'll buy you something warm to drink. The Tower's open till seven".

They headed inside, Castiel breathing a sigh of relief at the heating. Sandra bought them coffee and they headed up to the balcony of the tower which boasted views of the entire city.

"It's like sitting in the first class lounge with expensive coffee that's only worth three dollars" Sandra commented.

"You don't even know what a first class lounge looks like" Castiel said.

"There are so many stars out" Sandra said.

"They aren't stars. They're satellites" Castiel corrected.

"Should we go?" Sandra asked after they were done drinking coffee. The cold was getting to her. Suddenly the lights switched off.

"Don't tell me" Castiel and Sandra rushed to the doors and groaned.

They were officially locked in the freezing cold balcony of the Amoris Tower.


	17. Chapter 17

"Where's my phone? Damnit!" Castiel banged his fist against the locked doors. Then he straightened up. "Where's your phone, commoner?"

"I don't own one" Sandra replied.

"Who doesn't own a phone?" Castiel asked.

"I don't!" Sandra shrieked at him.

There was a moment's silence and Sandra spoke up. "Can't you break down the door?".

Castiel shrugged and then peered out through the tinted doors. The doors were locked with chains around the handle. He cursed and relayed his findings to Sandra.

"So we're stuck here?" she asked and Castiel nodded.

"This is all your fault. If you weren't waiting in the freezing cold to begin with, I would have never brought you in here and we wouldn't have gotten locked in" Sandra said.

"I was pissed off. That was the first time in my life I've actually waited for someone" Castiel said.

"What?" Sandra fell silent as she let what Castiel said absorb into her mind.

"Doesn't this place have like a ride or something?" Castiel asked.

"You mean the cable car? We could stay in there. It will be warmer than spending the night on the balcony" Sandra replied.

They headed to the very edge of the balcony and found an open cable car. They got in and shut the doors. Castiel sighed in relief. It was a little warmer in here than outside. Sandra sat down on the stone seat and Castiel sat down on the available seat next to her.

He closed his coat up until collar and Sandra stuffed her hands into her pockets. Even if it was warmer, it was still freezing. Castiel began coughing and Sandra glanced over at him.

"Is your driver outside? He might see us from up here" Sandra asked.

"I sent my driver off" Castiel replied.

"Why?"

"I wanted to experience the way commoners do it" Castiel replied.

"You're trying way too hard" Sandra commented.

"I think I'm…." Castiel's head lolled and he slumped against Sandra.

"What the hell? Get off me, you pervert!" Sandra pushed him off and then saw he wasn't opening his eyes. She felt his forehead and her eyes widened when she realized he was burning up.

She took off her scarf and hat. She wrapped the scarf around his neck securely before placing the hat on his red hair. She covered his ears and then tied the last few buttons on his coat.

"What are you doing?" Castiel groaned out.

"My mom told me that if you wrap up your ears and neck, you'll stay warm" Sandra replied.

After half an hour Sandra fell asleep. Castiel had slumped over her and she had let him since he was so cold. He opened his eyes blearily and found she was fast asleep. He pulled off the scarf and then wrapped it clumsily around her neck. Then he glanced around. It was still cold but it was bearable. Then he pulled out a black pen from his pocket.

It was a double tipped pen with a ballpoint on one end and a marker on the other. He opened the marker part and then began writing on the side of the seat. He smirked when he finished. The next morning, the man who opened the balcony area was rather surprised when he found them asleep in the cable car.

"Get in, I'll take you home" Castiel said after his car had arrived.

"I'd rather take the bus. I'll use the time to make up an excuse for my mom and dad"

"Well then, I can't let you go without this" Castiel leaned down scarily close to her face. Sandra kicked him in the shins instantly making him gasp out in pain. She hurried off before he could protest and caught the bus.

She got home, ready to apologize and found her parents oohing and aahing over expensive gifts.

"Who sent all this?" Sandra asked, temporarily forgetting the apology.

"Who else but Castiel Martinez. He was so sweet. He told us not to worry about you since you were with him last night. Oh he was so handsome" Her mother replied.

"What? When did these come?" Sandra asked.

"Half an hour ago" Her father replied.

Sandra felt like screaming. The bastard had taken advantage of the slow bus ride and sent gifts to her parents. He was going to be karate kicked the next time she saw him. On Monday, Sandra entered the school dressed in the Amoris High tennis uniform. Morning practice was horrible especially since there was a tournament coming up.

"Sandra!"

Sandra turned around mid-yawn as two girls approached.

"Will you come shopping with me after school? You would so cute in purple" one girl said.

"You have to keep your energy up for practice. Here, take my energy drink" the other girl handed a can of RedBull to Sandra.

Sandra thanked them and two minutes later lots of girls ran towards her to greet her.

"What in the world is happening?" Sandra asked herself before ducking into the safety of the locker room.

Outside, Amber, Li and Charlotte glared at her. "Sandra Ryancrest, you are so dead" Amber said. They flounced off into the school.

After tennis practice, Sandra met Melody outside and both of them walked into school, their arms linked. They stopped short when they saw a large number of students gathered around the TV in the entrance hall. The TV usually was there for any important announcements so they both pushed through the students and gaped at what they saw on the screen.

"Sandra is now dating Castiel?" Sandra read out loud. There was a picture of the two of them as well. Castiel was leaning in close as if to kiss her.

"This isn't true. It isn't true" Sandra said to everyone around her.

"What's going on?" Everyone heard Nathaniel's voice loud and clear. They all turned and saw the F3 walking towards them. Castiel smiled like the cat who caught the canary when he saw the picture.

"Hey, Castiel. Is this true?" Dake asked.

"No its not!" Sandra replied.

"It is true" Castiel announced making everyone gasp. He wrapped an arm around Sandra's shoulders and dragged her away. Dake and Nathaniel chuckled but followed Castiel.

The students dispersed, leaving Melody crying in front of the TV. Later on, Sandra yawned in her Math class. It was her last class of the day and since it was raining, tennis practice was cancelled. Melody had gone home after lunch saying that she wasn't feeling well. Sandra missed her only friend at this posh school but she resolved to visit Melody after school.

Melody was in bed in her PJs when Sandra came in.

"Are you feeling better?" Sandra asked sitting down on the edge of the king size bed.

"Yeah. I was feeling dizzy during lunch so I thought it would be better to go home. I'm feeling okay now" Melody replied.

"Your room is really cute. You love stuffed animals?" Sandra could see two huge teddy bears and a lot of smaller animals around the room.

"Um… Sandra, is it true? I mean about Castiel and you?" Melody asked nervously.

"No it's not true. I feel like tearing his hair out every time I see him" Sandra replied and Melody lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Should we go out? Have you ever been at a nightclub?" she asked.

"No, I haven't" Sandra replied.

"Well then, today's the day you're entering a night club. I'll just shower and get some clothes for you" Melody said.

She got out of bed and walked into her bathroom. Sandra sighed and then glanced around at the bookshelf. She spotted a few yearbooks and then saw one for Amoris Kindergarten. She smiled and pulled it out. Melody was so adorable right now; she must have been the epitome of cute when she was younger. Before she could open the yearbook, it was snatched out of her hands by Melody.

"What are you doing?" Melody shrieked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything. I shouldn't have touched your stuff" Sandra immediately apologized.

"It's okay. I just don't like anyone seeing my yearbooks. I look really embarrassing" Melody replied.

"I'm sorry. Should we go?" Sandra gave her a reassuring smile and Melody returned the book on the shelf.

The nightclub wasn't so bad. Sandra sat along on the fancy couches as people danced and drank. Melody herself was dancing with a guy Sandra didn't know. Melody looked beautiful in a little black dress with shin length boots. She had dressed Sandra up in a skirt, white sweater, brown jacket and black boots. Sandra could feel a headache coming on because of the loud music and chattering of people. Melody left the guy she was dancing and then ordered both of them mango cocktails.

"Do you want to dance?" Melody asked.

"No, I think I'll just watch" Sandra replied. Melody nodded and returned to the guy. Sandra glanced around and then began looking for the exit. She bumped into a guitar case and grabbed it before it could fall. She glanced up and saw the owner staring at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see the case" Sandra said.

"It's not a problem" he replied. He was rather attractive with blond hair and blue eyes. Sandra smiled shyly and sat down on the couch a foot away from him.

"Do you want to go outside? It's rather loud in here" he stood up and Sandra followed him out.

It was rather cool outside but it was better than being inside with the loud music. Sandra continued drinking her bottle of water until it was finished. The guy pulled out his guitar and began strumming. Sandra recognized the tune as the one Lysander always played on his violin. She smiled when she remembered her prince looking serene and peaceful while playing the violin.

Seeing that her bottle of water was finished, the guy offered her his bottle. Sandra thanked him and drank it up. After a few minutes she blacked out.

**An extra long chapter today for all those amazing reviewers out there. The plot is not mine since I basically got it from a kdrama called Boys Over Flowers but I had no idea people would love it so much. Thank you for your reviews, alerts, and favorites. I love you all!**

**Onyxinlife**


	18. Chapter 18

Melody glanced over at Sandra and found her seated alone on the couch. She glanced around and then felt someone bump into her.

"I'm so sorry" the woman looked around twenty and Melody grimaced when she saw the bony cheeks of the woman. She reached out and slapped the woman so hard that the woman fell onto the floor.

"What? You deserve to be slapped. Even if you're so damn ugly, at least dance well" Melody rolled her eyes and turned back to the guy she had been dancing with. Sandra had disappeared and Melody didn't even feel like caring.

"Castiel, are you being serious?" Dake asked.

The F3 were currently having their weekly sleepover at Castiel's mansion. Nathaniel glanced over when Castiel looked up from where he was polishing his telescope.

"About what?" the red head asked.

"Sandra" Nathaniel replied with a frown.

"I am being serious about her" Castiel replied.

"Do you even know what being serious is to us?" Dake asked.

"We have freedom to date but the final decision is taken by our parents. You haven't forgotten about that, right?" Nathaniel's frown grew deeper.

"Do you guys even know what a true man is? You were boasting about that and yet you weren't real men?" Castiel asked.

"What's your definition of a real man?" Nathaniel challenged.

"A man who takes responsibility from the start to the end" Castiel replied.

"To the end?" Dake's eyes were wide.

"Yeah. To the end" Castiel replied and he walked off. Nathaniel sighed and then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Dake asked.

"I'll be back in an hour. There's somewhere I have to go" Nathaniel replied.

He drove out to the city and then stopped near an open restaurant. Since it was so late, no one was there but Nathaniel spotted a girl with long brown hair wiping tables. He got out and entered the restaurant.

"Welcome, how many people?" the girl asked.

"I'm not here to eat. Does Sandra Ryancrest work here?" Nathaniel glanced around. It was a rather homey restaurant and he spied the chef in the kitchen.

"Yeah she does but she's off today" The girl replied.

"Are you her friend?" Nathaniel asked.

"We've been friends since we were in kindergarten" she replied.

"Then are you Yvonne?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"She mentioned you a couple of times. You're her best friend right? Come with me" Nathaniel grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the restaurant.

He drove to his pottery studio that was right in the city on the fourth floor of a building.

"Why did you bring me here?" Yvonne asked.

"I brought you here because I'm afraid Sandra will get hurt one day" Nathaniel replied.

He served her tea and she sipped some gingerly, still watching his every move with her green eyes.

"So I brought you here so you can advise her" Nathaniel replied.

"Advice like 'don't even look at a tree you can't climb' and 'you're just a toy that rich men like to play with?'" Yvonne asked.

"Don't get mad. It's scary when a cutie like you gets angry" Nathaniel said with a smile that made his dimples show.

"You may think that every girl would fall for that sweet talk and that cute face but you just tried it on the wrong person. I'll pretend I didn't hear whatever you just said" Yvonne said with a roll of her eyes.

"So you won't even warn Sandra to finish what she started?"

"The person who started this was not Sandra, but that idiot red head. Sandra doesn't have any intention to climb that tree. Got it?"

Yvonne stood and stalked out of the studio nearly bumping into Dake in the process. Dake raised his eyebrows before entering and closing the door.

"How did you know I was here?" Nathaniel asked.

"Lucky guess. What have you done to her?" Dake sat down on the chair that Yvonne had been seated on previously.

"What could I have done to her?"

"There's only one reason why girls leave your studio angry" Dake replied.

"Whatever. She's the type of girl I hate the most… the girl who cries that everything and gets passionate about everything. I said one little thing to her and she got mad" Nathaniel drank up his cup of tea.

"Let's go back. Castiel is pissed that you disappeared" Dake stood up.

Nathaniel nodded and shut off the lights in his studio.

The next morning….

_Where the hell am I? _Sandra wondered as she opened her eyes.

She glanced around and realized she was in a hotel room in nothing but her underwear. She shrieked and then glanced around. Her clothes were on the table under the flat screen TV but there was no one else in the room with her. She got out of bed and hurriedly put on her clothes. Then she spotted what was written on the mirror.

'Thanks for the night!' Sandra gasped and then grabbed a bunch of tissues to wipe it off. She rushed out of the hotel and headed straight home. She was thankful that she had returned before her mother had woken up. When she got to school she spent her morning practice trying to figure out if something happened or not.

"If something did happen there's no way I feel normal right now. I mean, the girls at school complain of being sore, right? There's nothing wrong. Nothing happened" Sandra muttered to herself all throughout practice.

She was disappointed when she found that Melody had not come to school today. Sandra actually felt guilty that maybe Melody had worried about her and that might have made her relapse in her recovery. Just then, Amber, Li and Charlotte grabbed Sandra by the hair.

"Ouch….. what the hell? Let me go!" Sandra screamed.

"No matter how low you are, there are still some things you shouldn't be doing" Amber said and she dragged Sandra to the TV at the school entrance.

She pushed Sandra onto the floor and Sandra glanced up at the TV. Her eyes widened when she saw a picture of herself in bed with a guy whose face had been blurred out.

"You didn't do anything, right? When you trick Castiel, you trick all of us" Amber said.

"What the hell is going on?" they heard Nathaniel call out.

Sandra looked up from the TV and her mouth fell open. The F3 were wearing the uniform of Amoris High. Not only that, Castiel's hair was black. Castiel smiled when he saw the shocked look on Sandra's face. She had told him that she hated the fact that he wore his own clothes and his red hair so he was ready to change that if she wanted him to.

"Why are you bothering her?" Castiel asked after seeing Sandra's hair and uniform messed up.

"Castiel, just look at the TV and see the truth about this commoner" Amber cried out.

Castiel glanced at the TV and froze. He stared at the TV and then glanced at Sandra.

"Castiel, this isn't true. I'm being framed for this" Sandra said.

"How did a picture like this get taken?" Castiel asked quietly.

"I don't know. I don't remember. Someone's trying to frame me" Sandra replied.

"Is this you in the picture?" he asked quietly.

"I'm being…" "I asked if this was you!" Castiel suddenly shouted.

"It is" Sandra replied with a guilty look.

"Sandra Ryancrest. From now on, I don't know who you are" Castiel turned and left the place. Nathaniel and Dake stared at the photo and then at Sandra who was starting to cry. Both turned and followed Castiel up the stairs.

Sandra fell to the floor and watched Castiel walk away from her until he was out of sight.


	19. Chapter 19

Nicholas sighed as he glanced over at Castiel. He had been surprised beyond belief when Castiel had shown up dressed in the school uniform and with his hair dyed black. To Nathaniel, that showed that Castiel was actually serious about Sandra but the two blond members of the F4 refused to believe that Sandra would do something like this.

"He's pissed" Dake said.

"I know. He's already beat up six students, nearly run over eight pedestrians on the way home and fired six maids. He hasn't been like this since Cecelia's wedding" Nathaniel said.

"We need to help Sandra out" Dake said.

They headed out to the restaurant where Sandra and Yvonne were working for the afternoon. Dake pulled out his laptop and then opened up the picture.

"I don't even want to look at that. I don't even remember anything. That guy with the guitar must have slipped me something" Sandra said.

"We need to find the guy. You met him at a nightclub?" Nathaniel said.

"I asked at the hotel and at the club. They said they didn't know him" Sandra replied

"Did you notice anything in the room? Maybe a wallet? ID?" Dake asked.

"Nothing. There was something written on the mirror in red lipstick. 'Thanks for the night'" Sandra replied.

"Red lipstick? Was that yours?" Nathaniel asked.

"No"

"Then it belongs to him" Yvonne said.

"Can all of you look at this picture? This guy is lying on the bed with Sandra. The angle is too wide for him to take his picture on his own. Someone else took this picture" Dake said.

"So we have our lipstick owner" Nathaniel said.

Yvonne and Sandra's boss, the chef, Walter, stepped forward and began rubbing something on the screen with a tissue.

"What are you doing?" Dake asked.

"There's a smudge here" Walter replied and Nathaniel's eyes widened.

"That's not a smudge, it's a tattoo" Nathaniel enlarged the picture giving them a clear picture of a scorpion tattoo on the guy's arm.

"Find the tattoo, find the guy" Dake said.

"I know where people get tattoos like this. I wanted a tattoo like that so I researched loads of places. Lets go" Nathaniel said.

They headed to the tattoo parlor and bribed the owner into telling them. The owner gave them the address of a nightclub where the guy worked. Nathaniel and Dake sat down with the manager only to find that the manager didn't know the guy either.

"I heard that this guy performs every night. If he left, it would be really bad for business right?" Nathaniel asked.

"Thank you for understanding" The manager said making Dake chuckle.

"However, if you don't hand that guy over, your business will close down" Nathaniel's eyes were like steel.

"What?" The manager turned pale.

"I guess I should warm up" Nathaniel stood and headed to the stage. He grabbed the saxophone and began playing making most of the women swoon.

Dake took a woman by her hand and began dancing with her. Nathaniel spotted the guy yelling at the manager after he had realized that the two blondes had taken his chance to perform. Nathaniel and Dake cornered him, beat him up and finally got the truth out of him.

"It's who?" Dake asked in surprise.

The next morning, Sandra was happy that Melody had come to school. Melody glanced over at Sandra who yawning as the teacher lectured on. Then a girl passed her a note. She unfolded it and read it.

"Party for commoner Sandra Ryancrest this afternoon after school. All are invited" she read and then glanced over at Sandra who had fallen asleep. Melody folded the note up and tucked it into her blazer pocket. After class, Melody excused herself early from school.

That day, Castiel had decided not to go to school. He sat alone in the gym before getting up to hit the punching bag. Then he heard someone step into the room and hand him a card. Wait, Castiel examined in and then furrowed his eyebrows. It was a hotel keycard.

After school, Sandra rode her bike around the school grounds trying to get to the tennis courts. Usually she would walk but the gardening club was planting shrubs so she couldn't walk around there. Two boys waited on either side of the pathway until they saw Sandra coming and then pulled the loose chain taunt and Sandra collided with the chain making her fly from her bike onto the ground. The students around her began to laugh. Sandra stared around and then saw that both her knees were bleeding and her tights had ripped.

Castiel pushed the keycard into the door and then stepped inside. Who had called him to this hotel room. He glanced down at the bed and then saw heaps of photos, all of Sandra's and that man's. He held the photo up and found that the wall and bed coverings were exactly the same. This was the hotel room Sandra and that guy had been in.

He grabbed the sheets and tore them off the bed in a blind rage. His anger had just about reached its limit now.

"Don't be so distressed" someone said.

He turned and saw Sandra's friend Melody with a sad smile on her face.

"You're acting like this over a slut like her. Snap out of it. This isn't right. This is unfair. How can you like here?" Melody grabbed Castiel by the shoulders and shook him.

"You did all this? Weren't you the friend she stood up for?" Castiel grabbed Melody by the collar of her uniform. "As her friend, how could you do this to her?".

"Because she stole you away from me" Melody replied.

Castiel threw Melody away from him and she collapsed onto the ground, crying. Sandra was telling the truth all along. He rushed out of the room.

Sandra crouched onto the ground as the students around her threw her balloons filled with tomato ketchup. She looked up and a guy blew the fire extinguisher nozzle to her face. She gasped for breath and saw her bicycle burning because the kids had set fire to it. She attempted to get up but discovered she couldn't. The balloons kept on coming and so did that fire extinguisher.

_Someone please come and help me. _Sandra began to cry and then remember her prince.

_Lysander's gone. No one's going to help me now. _

She could feel her consciousness fading because of the extinguisher fumes. She coughed out and collapsed on the ground.

_Please help me. Lysander, help me._

"Get the fuck away from her!" She heard Castiel roar.

There were screams all around her as Castiel began beating the shit out of the guys. The girls ran off and Sandra looked up at him. Castiel threw his arms around her and hugged her tight, not caring if the white extinguisher stains came on his black jacket.

"I'm sorry. I know it wasn't you" Castiel whispered in her ear before picking her up bridal style.

"It wasn't my fault" Sandra murmured.

"I know. Don't talk. Save your energy. I'll protect you" Castiel said.

"You still don't believe me"

"I do" Castiel said and Sandra began crying into his shoulder.

He walked out with her and headed straight to a hospital.

**Happy Easter everyone! This story has hit the 100 reviews mark. I'm so happy I could die. Thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you a complete idiot or just plain stupid?" Castiel asked as he placed a bandage over Sandra's now clean and disinfected knees.

"Don't call me stupid" Sandra snapped.

"Well you are. I would have run off. But you, Ms. Stubborn Monkey decided to stay and let them torture you. You should be happy none of that extinguisher stuff entered your lungs" Castiel said.

He blew gently on the various cuts on Sandra's legs before placing Band-Aids over them. Sandra had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a loose tee shirt of Castiel's and even though she would have punched him by now for touching her, she had no energy to actually do it herself.

Castiel leaned up and began disinfecting a cut on her face before he caught sight of her lips. He gulped before standing up.

"Do the rest yourself" he said and left the room.

"Hey!" he heard Sandra scream from inside. He took a few deep breaths and then headed to the living room where his friends were waiting.

Nathaniel and Dake stared at Melody who was seated on the couch waiting for Castiel. They had been rather shocked that Melody would pull something like this on Sandra but hey, you never knew people that well. Castiel stepped into the room and Melody stood up.

"We have this for you" Dake handed the yearbook that Sandra had tried to look into while she was at Melody's home.

Castiel opened it and then found his class photo. He, Nathaniel, Dake and Lysander were seated together on a bench and grinning for the camera. He got to the individual photos and found Melody's had been scribbled over by a permanent marker. He looked up at her and then remembered the time when he had paid attention to who was in his class.

It had been recess time when he remembered he had first seen Melody. She had been a new student from Germany. He had been reading a book with his friends when a bee had buzzed over his head. Castiel had been afraid of bees and waved his hands around so it would go away.

A small, chubby girl had come up to him and waved her book around. The bee had left but the girl was rather pudgy and fat, according to Castiel's memory. He had caught sight of his name in her book with hearts and flowers. He accurately remembered what he had said to her.

_You're so ugly and you think you'll get married to me? You look like a pumpkin. No one is ever going to like you. You're fat and ugly. _

Castiel had pushed her, tore out the pages with his name on it and tore it up. He had never thought that what he was doing was wrong. The girl had been Melody and he had broken her heart without even knowing it.

"How I lived after that…you all would never understand. I was terrified to step out of my house. I was ashamed of facing people because I was so ugly. After that I returned to Germany and got plastic surgery done. I had plastic surgeries done after every two years until now. It hurt worse than death. Do you know how I survived?"

Castiel stared at her with a blank look on his face. Melody chuckled.

"It was that expression. The expression when you called me ugly and laughed at me when I used to come into class. I haven't forgotten it even for a second of my life"

"Even though I forgot about how much I bullied you" Castiel spoke. "I'm still very sorry".

"Don't say that! Sorry isn't what I want to hear for you!" Melody's voice grew louder.

"Hey! Quiet down!" Nathaniel said loudly.

Melody stepped forward. "Look at me" Her hand reached up to touch her face as she came closer to Castiel. "Am I not beautiful? I've become so beautiful. Don't you like me?".

Castiel stared down at her as she came face to face with him, or at least face to chest with him. She stared up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I came back for you. This is the moment I've been waiting for! For years!" Melody grabbed the lapels of Castiel's jacket. "Say it! Say that you like me!" Melody exclaimed tearfully.

"How pathetic" Castiel said and Melody sniffled. "I can't watch this anymore. You know why? It doesn't matter if it was the past or the present. You're still as ugly as before. It doesn't show on the outside but its there on the inside. You've become worse than before. At least the girl back then, her heart was pure"

Castiel stepped away from her and Nathaniel took Melody's hand to lead her out of the mansion. Melody stepped into her limo and began crying. It was over. Castiel knocked the door to Sandra's room and then opened the door. Sandra had finally agreed to stay for the night but she didn't look happy about it as Castiel shut the door behind him.

Before Castiel could say a word, the door was opened again by Nathaniel and Dake who waltzed in like it was their room.

"Who's ready for a sleepover?" Nathaniel asked as he loosened his tie and took off his jacket.

"What pizzas should I order?" Dake asked dialing a number on his phone.

"Who in the world asked you guys to come in here? Sandra needs rest otherwise she won't be as loud as she always is" Castiel said.

Sandra shot Castiel a dirty look and buried herself under the covers. Nathaniel laughed and then poked the lump under the blankets.

"WHAT?!" Sandra screamed making Nathaniel jumped away from in fright.

"I ordered cheese, chicken and beef. Did I miss anyone?" Dake asked.

"Alright, let's watch some movies" Nathaniel said sitting down next to Sandra and wrapping an arm around her.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing? Get off her" Castiel said.

"Castiel, why don't you get us some movies from your room. I'm too comfy right now to move" Nathaniel said with a smirk.

Castiel fumed but left anyway. Sandra sighed and Dake settled down on her other side.

"He's such an idiot" Sandra said.

"His IQ is over 150, so you can't call him an idiot. But his language and interpersonal skills are a bit…" Nathaniel trailed off.

"He's particularly awful with proverbs and sayings, but he's pretty good at foreign languages. In short, he's impossible to figure out." Dake finished.

Both Nathaniel and Dake glanced at each other and traded loaded glances that Sandra didn't really bother figuring out. Castiel returned and his eyes narrowed when he spotted Sandra with the two blondes on either side of her.

"Move away" he said and Dake slid away trading a smirk with Nathaniel.

Castiel settled down next to Sandra who elbowed him every time he tried to put his arm around her. After the movie ended, Castiel began shooing everyone out. Nathaniel and Dake were chased out and Castiel tucked a sleepy Sandra into bed. After he finished tucked the blankets over her, he swooped down and kissed her forehead. He left them room smiling with satisfaction.

Sandra's eyes opened and a small smile flitted over her face before she settled into sleep again.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, Sandra awoke with a lazy smile. Her bed was nowhere near as comfortable as the bed she was currently asleep in. She didn't even want to get out of bed but she had to since she had school to get to. She sat up and stretched. Her eyes opened and she fell off the bed in shock. Standing at the doorway with an amused smile was the mansion's butler.

"Master Castiel will be happy to see you are awake" The butler entered and then gestured to the closet where a brand new uniform was waiting for her.

"A new uniform? What happened to the old one? And my bag? My shoes?" Sandra asked, climbing out of bed.

"Master Castiel decided to dispose of them and bought new ones. He bought you the exact same shoes, bag and books" the butler replied.

"And my bike?"

"We have a selection in the living room waiting for you"

Sandra had a great time trying out the ten bikes that were waiting for her but she blanched when she saw the prices. Her uniform and books were expensive enough but there was no way she would let Castiel buy her a £3000 bike.

"Please do not reject Master Castiel's generosity. He believes that what happened is partially his fault and so he would like you to accept his forgiveness" The butler said when Sandra voiced her concerns to him.

"Okay fine" Sandra relented.

"Time for breakfast"

The butler led her to the extravagant dining room and seated her. The maids began serving her and Sandra gasped at all the gourmet cuisine.

"This morning's breakfast consists of fresh filet, a bowl of fruits, coffee cake and fresh fruit juices of your choice" The butler announced.

"Um... I don't really eat all this for breakfast" Sandra said, biting her lip.

"What would you like then? We can make anything for you" The butler asked.

"How about a bowl of Cheerios' and a cup of tea?" Sandra said and the butler smiled.

"It has been long since I've served simple cereal but nevertheless..." The butler clapped his hands and the maids took away the gourmet food.

"Where is Castiel? I haven't seen him yet" Sandra asked, trying not to make her curiosity so obvious.

"He left early this morning. He had some important work to do" the butler replied.

Will yawned as he headed to the door. Whoever was knocking was rather relentless.

"Sandra, is that you?" Will pulled open the door and then froze.

Castiel scrutinised the boy in front of him. With spiked black hair and dark eyes similar to Sandra's, the boy could only be either twelve or thirteen. Castiel stepped back in surprise as the door shut on his face. Will ran to his laptop and began searching. He stared at the picture of Castiel on Google and gasped.

"Who was at the door?" Bob, their father asked. He had emerged from his room still dressed in his PJs.

"Cas-Cas-..." Will stuttered.

"What is wrong with you? Who was at the door?" Bob asked.

Will didn't say a word but just pointed at the screen. Bob peered down at the screen and then smiled.

"Whose son is that? He's quite handsome" Bob commented.

"It's Castiel Martinez, heir of Amoris Group of companies. He's here!"

"Where? At the door?"

Bob and Will jumped up and ran towards the door. Will pulled it open and there stood Castiel with a smile on his face. Bob gasped and then yelled for his wife, Irene.

"What's wrong?" Irene asked emerging from her room. Castiel smiled at her innocently and made her freeze in her tracks.

"I hope you don't mind me intruding like this. I just wanted to see your lifestyle" Castiel said after they were all seated in the living.

He glanced around the room, noting the number of pictures of Sandra and Will holding up various trophies. There was a photo of Sandra holding a large trophy and grinning for the camera.

"That was the junior tournament in the under 14 category. She won in singles and came in third at doubles with her partner Regina. Sandra loves tennis more than anything" Bob said.

"I love computers" Will exclaimed while gobbling up a slice of pizza.

"And pizza too" Bob said.

"Here you go, my young lord, homemade porridge with freshly baked bread" Irene said.

She set down the tray and served all of them. Castiel ate some gingerly but then found it was absolutely delicious. He finished up his bowl and even had seconds.

"Does Sandra know how to cook like this?" Castiel asked.

"Of course. I've taught her everything I know" Irene replied.

Castiel smiled and then continued eating. Sandra sighed, feeling exceedingly uncomfortable as she stepped out of the limo. Everyone stared but it didn't take long for the limo to leave and for the students to converge on her.

"Sandra, darling!"

Sandra grimaced as Amber converged on her and took her arm.

"There is something you simply need to see!"

The trio dragged Sandra all the way across the school campus to the lunchroom/restaurant. They stopped right in front of a TV where a school announcement was being displayed. Sandra spotted a photo of Melody from kindergarten and middle school. Those two pictures showed a rather chubby but cute little girl. The next picture which was of high school showed a drastic change. Melody was now skinny with high cheekbones, large blue eyes and long beautiful brown hair.

"I can't believe she had plastic surgery done. She still looks ugly" Amber said, still holding onto Sandra's arm.

"If I looked like that, I would totally die" Li said.

"Poor Sandra, Melody did all those cruel things to you" Charlotte tittered.

Sandra tugged her arm away from Amber and stepped forward. She turned and then stared at all of the students around her.

"Your eyes" she pointed to Li. "Your nose" she pointed at Charlotte. "And your lips" she pointed at Amber who glared at Sandra. "You've all had something done on your faces and even your bodies. Plastic surgery is okay for a pretty girl but not for an ugly girl? You all are just hypocrites".

Melody paused on the stairs of the lunchroom and Sandra stalked away from the group of students. She stopped short when she saw Melody who had tears in her eyes.

"I won't apologise to you" Melody said.

A smack was heard and Melody clutched at her cheek. Sandra lowered her hand. Melody sniffled before speaking up again.

"I won't beg for forgiveness either"

Another smack was heard and Sandra shook her head in sadness. She sidestepped Melody and climbed up the stairs and out of the lunchroom. Melody walked out carrying her school bag and into her limo. The TVs at school announced that Melody was returning to Germany. Sandra opened her gym locker and found another little stuffed lamb dressed in the Amoris High uniform smiling up at her.

She lifted it up and pressed on its paw.

_I didn't want to ask for forgiveness because I tried to get my first love. I deserved the slaps you gave me. Thank you, Sandra. For everything. _

Sandra, for the first time since finding out Melody's betrayal, began to cry. She hugged the lamb to her chest and curled up on the floor with tears running down her face.

The next day, Sandra found a letter in her locker telling her to come to the F4 lounge. She obeyed the letter only to have Castiel drag her out and into the lunchroom where most of the school was gathered.

"I have an announcement to make!" Castiel called out.

The students gathered quickly and Sandra looked down at the floor so she wouldn't have to meet anyone's gaze.

"I am here to announce that Sandra Ryancrest, tennis team third seed and member of the sophomore class is now my girlfriend" Castiel said.

"Wait, what?" Sandra ducked out from under his arm in shock.

Amber fainted into her friends' arms as many of the boys' wolf whistled. Nathaniel and Dake highfived before applauding.

"I object to that!"

They all turned to find Lysander standing there with a smile.

"Lysander!" The two blond members of the F4 exclaimed. Sandra let out a smile and Castiel frowned a little bit.

"I'm back" Lysander said with a little wave.

**I'm truly sorry for not updating. I was vacationing but I'm back and so is Lysander. Bring on the drama! After my next update, the poll will officially close so vote on your choice. I personally think it should be Castiel so I'd much rather throw the poll in the trash and go along with the story the way I want it to go. Anyways, review and tell me what you think about the chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Aren't you happy he's back?" Yvonne asked as she took a bite of the cake that was leftover from the restaurant.

"A little but I don't know what to feel about him being back" Sandra replied.

"You don't know what you feel for him?" Yvonne asked.

"I mean he was really nice to me before he left. But when he left, I got to know Castiel and now I'm confused" Sandra replied.

"I can't tell you what to do but I'm kind of wondering why he came back. Did Michelle reject him?" Yvonne stood up to wash the dishes.

"He hasn't said anything. Nathaniel tried to ask him since they're super close but Lysander was silent about it. Dake thinks she rejected him or he gave up" Sandra replied.

"What have you planned for the night? You don't have school tomorrow"

"My mum was planning to bake cookies for the children's shelter. We'll be up late" Sandra replied.

Sandra got home and then found her way inside blocked but a gigantic refrigerator.

"Mum? Dad? Will?" Sandra called out.

"Welcome home, Sandra" Bob said as he emerged from his bedroom.

"Dad, what is all this?"

"Gifts from Castiel. He sent in new furniture, appliances and washing machines for the shop" Irene replied emerging from the kitchen.

"We can't accept this! This is way too much!" Sandra exclaimed.

"He got me unlimited Internet! Free Wi-Fi and broadband!" Will crowed from his seat next to the huge Mac computer.

"We tried to say no but I couldn't say no to the designer dresses" Irene said.

"And the Italian shoes!" Bob said.

"How dare he!"

Sandra stormed out and took a taxi to the F4 lounge. She walked in ignoring the other members of the F4 and headed straight for Castiel who was playing a race car game.

"Let's talk" Sandra said.

"Oh you came in person? What's going on?" Castiel asked, his eyes still on the screen and his fingers jerking around on the console.

Sandra stepped in front of the TV and folded her hands. "I said that we need to talk".

"Get out of the way!" Castiel stood and pushed her away from the TV and continued his game. Suddenly, the screen turned black. He looked around wildly and Sandra held up the unplugged wire aloft.

"I was going to get a high score and now it's all ruined because of you!" Castiel complained.

"So it's all my fault? Who told you to send such expensive gifts to my family? We have everything that you've given us. We don't need anything" Sandra said.

"Isn't it good to replace furniture once in a while?"

"You'll change all my furniture and appliances and then what, you'll change my home?" Sandra asked.

"Actually, I wanted to change the apartment first but my mother's assistant Williams suggested to wait since it was attached to the laundry place" Castiel replied.

"Who asked you to do all this?"

"I'm your boyfriend now so I have to take care of you" Castiel smiled smugly.

"I don't know if this is what you did for your previous girlfriends but I don't like all this crap. I told you before that money doesn't buy people's hearts" Sandra said.

"You're the first" Castiel spoke up quietly.

"What?"

"You're the first girl I've actually dated"

Sandra deflated a bit and then sighed. Maybe she shouldn't have gotten on his case. He was new to this whole thing like her.

"Fine, I'll let it slide this time but you'd better be careful next time" Sandra warned.

"Don't come storming in with that black temper of yours next time. We were in the middle of a little party" Castiel said.

Sandra looked around and spotted Nathaniel playing pool with two women. A few feet away, Dake was playing darts with two other women.

"Do you always have women in here?" Sandra asked.

"Why? Are you worried? I never pay attention to them but Lysander requested for them to brought in" Castiel replied.

Sandra looked around and then her eyes widened. Lysander was seated with two women who were hanging off his arms and he read the tarot for them.

"Did Lysander come back a real man from Paris?" Nathaniel asked. He had walked over to the bar for more drinks.

"I don't know. Usually he read books and slept but I prefer that this side came out. What did Michelle do to him?" Castiel replied.

Sandra couldn't help but feel her heart clench as Lysander leaned down and dropped a kiss on one woman's cheek. What Castiel and Nathaniel were saying was right. Lysander had changed entirely.

A few days later, Sandra found herself on the emergency stairwell. Since Melody had left, Sandra was bombarded with lunch time requests from various people who she didn't even know. She had taken to hiding in the stairwell during lunch and in between classes.

"It's even worse than when they were bullying me" Sandra said to herself.

"You don't shout and scream anymore?"

She whirled around and spotted Lysander making his way up the stairs.

"Hi Lysander" Sandra smiled shyly and he leaned against the wall while scrutinising her with his mismatched eyes.

"Everything's so different now, isn't it?" Lysander came to stand next to her and looked out at the school courtyard.

"When are you going back to Paris?" Sandra asked.

"I'm not going back" Lysander glanced at her with a smile. "Are you really dating Castiel?"

Sandra fidgeted a bit but didn't answer. Lysander chuckled.

"I guess I was too late. I really wanted to ask you out on a date when I came back" Lysander commented.

"Really?" Sandra's eyes widened but Lysander chuckled.

"Your reactions are just too cute"

Sandra frowned a bit. After making such a serious comment, he was now laughing at her.

"How about dating behind Castiel's back?" Lysander asked.

"What?" Sandra sent him a shocked look making him laugh yet again.

"I guess you really haven't changed"

He opened the door and walked out. Sandra bit her lip before sighing. Were his comments genuine or was he just making a joke?

**Well, poll is officially closed. I will be deleting the poll and the results will be seen throughout the story. I won't announce who Sandra's getting together with so thanks for voting and still reading the story. Here's the latest chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. **


	23. Chapter 23

Sandra stopped short when she spotted Castiel outside the restaurant where she worked. It was Friday and the sun was shining brightly. Castiel turned and spotted Sandra. He made his way towards her and took her hand.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"After avoiding me for two whole days, I decided we should go on a date" Castiel replied.

"I wasn't avoiding you, I was just busy!" Sandra said.

"I don't care. Let's go!" Castiel dragged her into his limo and drove off.

Yvonne laughed as she watched Castiel drag her friend off. Walter the chef frowned since he was losing his waitress for the afternoon.

"You'd better not be leaving me anytime soon" He said before stepping into the kitchen. Yvonne smiled and then went back to work.

Castiel dragged Sandra into the mall and stopped. He hated shopping when other people were around. He glanced at his mother's secretary, Williams who stepped forward.

"Can't you clear everyone out?" Castiel asked.

"The store closes in three hours. Until then, I cannot do anything" Williams replied.

Castiel grabbed a high heeled shoe off the shelf and headed out of the store.

"Sir! You cannot take that!" One of the store clerks said before she was grabbed by the arm by Castiel's bodyguard.

"Fire her" Castiel ordered before looking around for something. He spotted the fire alarm and grinned. Sandra could only watch as he rammed the heel of the shoe right into the fire alarm. The alarm blared making the entire mall clear out in fifteen minutes.

"Now I can have some peace" Castiel said before dragging a shocked Sandra into a store.

To Sandra's surprise, Castiel first bought her a suitcase and carryon bag. They headed to a pharmacy to stock up on medicines, then a clothes shop. Castiel shopped for clothes, leaving Sandra to choose her clothes. He returned dressed in navy blue pants and a bright red wife beater and a cardigan wrapped around his waist.

He bought Sandra dozens of sundresses, shoes, sunglasses and hair accessories. Soon Sandra came out of the dressing room wearing a yellow sundress, large sunglasses and simple flats.

"Now we're ready to go" Castiel announced and the limo whisked them off.

Nathaniel stepped into the restaurant and grimaced when he saw Yvonne serving a customer. He really didn't want to be the one to bring Sandra's friend to this special surprise Castiel was planning but he had no choice.

"Yvonne!" Nathaniel called out.

"You're back again?" Yvonne frowned.

"I need your help. Sandra's in trouble" Nathaniel said.

"What? What's wrong with her?" Yvonne asked.

"I don't know yet. She's asking for you. Let's go!"

"We have to tell her parents first"

"They've already been informed. Let's go!"

Nathaniel smiled in success as Yvonne sat in his car and he drove to the airport. Walter frowned even more when he realised his other waitress had also disappeared.

Sandra got out of the limo and Castiel removed the blindfold over her eyes. She gaped at the airfield and then spotted Yvonne looking exceedingly uncomfortable standing between Dake and Nathaniel.

"Sandra!" Yvonne ran towards her friend and Sandra glared at Castiel.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"We're going on vacation for the weekend" Castiel announced.

"What? I haven't even asked my parents yet-" "Already told them" Castiel smiled smugly.

"This is unbelievable" Yvonne said and Dake smirked.

"Alright then, let's go!" Castiel said.

They were seated in the plane with comfortable seats and fresh fruit juice. Dake and Nathaniel seated themselves in another compartment while Castiel had opted to sit with Sandra and Yvonne.

"Castiel, you should have asked me before planning all this" Sandra said.

"What's there to plan? I wanted to go on vacation so I did it. I knew you would be lonely so I brought your friend. Do you think a disaster will happen when you're not there in Amoris?" Castiel asked.

"Not in Amoris but Walter's going to be mad when he realises we both left" Yvonne replied.

"Don't worry about it" Castiel said.

Back in Amoris, Walter grinned as he watched his new waitresses walk around the restaurant. They were tall and modelesque, bringing in a new slew of customers.

"So where are we going?" Yvonne asked Castiel curiously.

"Caledonia" Castiel announced.

"What?!"

Sandra's shriek was heard right in the next cabin through the open door. Dake snickered as he imagined Sandra's enraged face.

"This isn't the usual plane we go with" Nathaniel commented.

"These are the new planes that let you have radio signals, phone calls and aerial Wi-Fi. There was a waiting list for the plane but I guess the Amoris Group gets it first" Dake replied.

"I'm not staying. Let's go" Sandra took Yvonne's hand and both stood. Sandra turned around and then stopped short when she noticed Lysander listening to music with his eyes shut on the seat beside Dake.

She bit her lip, torn between leaving and spending time with Lysander. Then an air hostess walked in holding a tray of gourmet food.

"Would you take your seats please?" She said sweetly. Sandra and Yvonne stared at the food and then sat down.

The plane took off and everyone soon nodded off to sleep. They touched down in Caledonia and then took a boat to an island. As they walked down the dock, Sandra smiled as the sun rays hit her face. This place was absolutely beautiful and the sun felt heavenly. While on the boat, Sandra had given Yvonne one of the many sundresses Castiel had bought her. Yvonne looked cute in a pretty pink dress and Dake kept calling them 'Strawberry' and 'Vanilla'.

Two brunette models dressed in bikinis were waiting for them on the island. Sandra and Yvonne smiled timidly at them. Nathaniel and Dake pulled them into passionate kisses which made Castiel smirk and Lysander cough uncomfortably. They continued on to their hotel and Castiel handed out the keys. Castiel had gotten the room right next to Sandra while Yvonne had her room next to Lysander.

"You should be happy that you aren't next to Dake or Nathaniel. The noises that come out of there are particularly amorous" Lysander teased making Sandra and Yvonne blush.

"We'll meet back at the bar for the tour after settling into our rooms" Castiel said.

Sandra walked into her room and collapsed onto the incredibly soft bed. She felt like a princess in a fairy tale. Castiel was like a Prince Charming ready to whisk her away. But then...she frowned as she thought of Lysander. She couldn't deny the fact that she cared for him. She didn't know him so well but she did now that he closed himself off when he was upset. His smiles were fake and he had been acting rather different. What was wrong with him?

Sandra shook her head and sat up. There was no time to be thinking about Lysander. She was here to have fun with her best friend, not entangle herself into large messes. She headed out of her room and then found Castiel waiting by himself in the bar.

"Where were you?" He asked as she walked towards him.

"I was getting settled" Sandra replied.

"I thought you drowned in the water. This island's practically built on water" Castiel said.

"Really?"

Castiel led her over to the edge of the dock and then down some wooden steps. Sandra gaped at the steelworks under the docks. The steel disappeared down into the depths of the ocean.

"Where are we?" Sandra asked.

"This is Metra Island. It's our island" Castiel replied.

"Our?"

"It belongs to the Amoris Group"

"Wow, I think I'm going to faint" Sandra said. Castiel quickly held onto her arms before she fell into the water.

"Hey lovebirds. Let's go! Tour time!" Nathaniel and Dake poked their heads over the deck with identical, mischievous grins.

"Coming!"

Castiel helped Sandra up the stairs and they headed towards their friends for the tour.


	24. Chapter 24

After touring the island, everyone headed their separate ways. Castiel dragged Sandra to the beach leaving Yvonne to entertain herself. Yvonne kept on taking pictures on her phone making Nathaniel twitch every time he heard the click of the camera.

"I can't believe I got stuck here with you" Nathaniel complained.

"Let's go up that hill!" Yvonne took off without another warning and Nathaniel scoffed. She was so easily amused.

"I'm not going anywhere!" He called out.

Then he heard a shriek. He bolted up and ran up the hill as fast as he could. He found her still taking pictures and she laughed when she spotted him.

"I thought you said you were going to stay on the beach" Yvonne said with an innocent smile.

"So you do have a mischievous side. I approve" Nathaniel said.

Sandra gasped when she saw the table set right on the beach with gourmet food. She glanced at Castiel who pulled out her chair and seated her. He sat down opposite her and smiled smugly at the shocked look on her face.

"When did you get the time to do all this?" Sandra asked.

"You forget that I can do anything I put my mind to. I dyed my hair black again, I wore the school uniform, I brought you new books and a new bike and I brought you here. Am I not an amazing boyfriend?" Castiel smirked.

"You remind of a genie" Sandra commented.

"Genie? Who's that?" Castiel asked.

"Have you never read Aladdin? There's a genie who can grant you three wishes" Sandra replied.

"I've never read Aladdin but that genie sounds amazing. He can grant you anything?"

"He can't do a few things. He can't bring the dead back to life and he can't make people fall in love"

Castiel frowned at this but Sandra smiled wistfully. Then he stood up. He began untying his cardigan and Sandra furrowed her eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"It's time to get down to business" Castiel replied, pulling off his wife beater.

"What? Why are you taking off your clothes?" Sandra covered her eyes as Castiel unbuttoned his jeans.

"I will kill you if you take off your pants" Sandra warned.

Castiel pulled off his pants and then began to laugh. Underneath he was wearing his black swim shorts. Sandra uncovered her eyes and then glared at his laughing face.

"You're so infuriating!" She shrieked and then fell silent.

"Why'd you shut up? Am I that hot?" Castiel asked.

"Castiel, don't move" Sandra said with a look of pure fear.

"What's the matter?"

"Don't panic but next to your feet, is a snake" Sandra said in a low voice.

"What?"

"A snake! Down at the your feet!"

Castiel screamed making Sandra jump a foot in the air. He began running off and Sandra began to laugh.

"I hate snakes!" Castiel screamed.

Sandra laughed even harder making Castiel stop and turn. She clapped and howled with laughter. Castiel frowned and Sandra wiped a tear from her eye. Castiel kicked up the sand in frustration and then began running towards Sandra. Sandra's eyes widened and she began running as fast as she could. Castiel chased after her while crowing with laughter.

Later on in the afternoon, they all went to a private beach. Sandra hurried off to swim while Castiel dozed on the recliner. Lysander busied himself with making sandcastles. Yvonne pooled some sunscreen in her hands and then reached awkwardly behind her to massage it onto her back.

"Do you need some help?" Nathaniel asked with a familiar playboy smirk.

"Forget it" Yvonne snapped. Nathaniel chuckled and then went over to Lysander. Yvonne looked behind her where Dake was busy rubbing sunscreen on one of the two model's backs.

"My hot babe has soft baby skin. I like it" Dake said before leaning down to nip at her shoulders. Yvonne turned around before she started to barf and then began looking around for Sandra.

"Sandra! Come back already! You've been swimming for half an hour!" Yvonne called out as she waded into the water.

Castiel opened his eyes and then sat up to stretch. Yvonne's eyes widened when she found Sandra struggling at the deep end.

"Sandra!" Yvonne screamed making Castiel bolt up in an instant and rush to her side.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked.

"She must have gotten a cramp. I can't swim out to get her back" Yvonne replied in full blown panic.

Castiel looked out at the water and then felt himself freeze like ice. He struggled to move his feet but they simply wouldn't move. Dark images of being drowned in water flashed through his mind as he watched Sandra struggle.

"Someone do something!" Yvonne screamed.

Lysander hurriedly ran into the water and then swam out to Sandra. He placed an arm around her waist and pulled her back onto the beach. He laid her down on the recliner and let Yvonne tend to her. Sandra coughed out the water, bringing a sigh of relief out of everyone. Sandra glanced over at Castiel who was walking away from them and back to the hotel.

Back in Amoris, Anlina sat down behind her desk and then looked up at Mr. Williams.

"Where did Castiel go?" she asked.

Williams debated in his mind whether to tell Anlina about Sandra and Yvonne but then decided not to.

"He went for a weekend trip to Caledonia with his friends" Williams replied.

"Who went with him?"

"As always, just his F4 friends" Williams replied.

"F4 again. When will he stop being the leader of this childish group? You are dismissed" Anlina said.

Castiel immersed himself in the hot tub. He knew it was childish of him to hide away from everyone but he felt humiliated. A stupid childish fear had prevented him from saving his girlfriend. Instead, Lysander got to be the hero.

"So why is Castiel afraid of water?" Sandra asked.

"When he was eight, he was kidnapped. The man who took him in a car got into an accident and drove the car into a lake. The car was immersed completely in water until they found it two days later. Castiel's been afraid of swimming or going anywhere near water ever since" Dake replied.

"I find it really strange that Nathaniel and Lysander are more closer than the rest" Yvonne commented as they walked towards the dining area.

"Castiel and Dake are more closer than the rest too" Sandra replied.

They reached the dining area and then gaped at the preparations. Castiel smiled as he instructed all the chefs and servers.

"You did all this?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yes. The afternoon was a bit of a downer so I thought of personally preparing dinner to make up for it" Castiel replied.

He took Sandra's hand and led her over to a table that was set for two. The rest sat down at the large round table and began eating.

"You're going to have to eat all of this" Castiel said gesturing to the salad, chicken breast, and dessert.

"Do you think I'm Godzilla?" Sandra asked.

"You're not eating well. How can an athlete get a cramp?"

"A cramp can happen anywhere" Sandra replied.

Castiel handed her the fork and she began eating. He walked away to fill their glasses with water. Lysander glanced over at Sandra for a moment and then stood up. His plate was clean, since he hadn't even touched anything. Sandra stared after him wondering what was wrong.

Lysander leaned against the railings letting the sea breeze ruffled his hair and clothes. He heard footsteps coming towards him and then turned. A little girl who he was rather familiar with was running towards to him. He knelt down and hugged her tight.

"How are you?" he asked in perfect French.

"You didn't bring your girlfriend this time?" the girl asked. Lysander shook his head,

"This is for your girlfriend" she handed him a potted plant and hurried off.

Lysander glanced down at the plant and then smiled. Sandra, who had seen the entire thing, turned around and returned back to the dining area. She returned to find everyone dancing. Even Yvonne abandoned her conservative nature to dance with the lonely Castiel. Sandra smiled and even danced along a little bit before going to get an orange juice.

Castiel discreetly sent a text message and then smiled.

"Show time!" he announced and fireworks lit up the sky.

Everyone clapped as they viewed the spectacular fireworks. Nathaniel high fived Castiel and Castiel snuck a peek as Sandra who was smiling. Sandra glanced over at Castiel just as he looked away and she smiled. Then she smiled to herself with a faint blush on her face.


	25. Chapter 25

Sandra sighed as she pulled on her bathrobe. She had enjoyed all the bath gels and scents in her hotel room for the past hour as she took a bath. She opened the door and then stopped short when she found Castiel pacing in her room.

"You! What are you doing in my room? How did you get in?"

Castiel stepped forward and Sandra immediately took a step back.

"You forget who owns this resort and island, commoner".

Sandra frowned and then Castiel bent down on one knee. Sandra stared down at him as he pulled something out from his pocket and tied it around her ankle. He stood up and then smirked. Sandra glanced down and saw an anklet made of brown rope with tiny seashells as beads.

"Where did you get this from?" Sandra asked.

"When we were touring, I bought it. If you lose it, you're dead" Castiel replied.

He left the room and Sandra couldn't help the smile from spreading across her face as she examined the anklet. She dressed in three quarter jeans and a tee shirt before heading out to Yvonne's room. She knocked on the door but there was no reply. Yvonne must have been asleep.

Sandra sighed and then turned around. She had been hoping to have some fun with Yvonne before going to sleep but that was now ruined. She glanced down at the beach and then spotted Lysander seated beside a boat. She stared down at him and he glanced up straight at her.

He waved her over and she climbed down the steps to the beach. She stood beside him awkwardly and then he spoke.

"Do you know what lily of the valley means?"

Sandra glanced over at him and spotted the flower in his hands. She shook her head and he continued.

"It means that whoever receives it will definitely be happy"

"It's for lovers to give to each other?" Sandra asked.

"I used to bring her here, to New Caledonia. She said it was similar to Italy" Lysander said.

Sandra smiled. She knew that Lysander was referring to Michelle. "How is she doing?" Sandra asked.

"She should be doing well"

"Did something happen?" Sandra asked curiously.

"Why did you ask me to go after her?"

Sandra didn't reply.

"I finally realized what a pathetic man I am. There was nothing for me to do except wait all day for her to come home from her work".

"But just spending time with her would have been enough" _if you loved her_. Sandra didn't voice the last part out but Lysander understood.

"I was nothing but a burden to her since I was a child. I was a pathetic fool who couldn't do things on my own. My brother abandoned me, my grandfather didn't want anything to do with me and now she told me I was a burden to her"

"That isn't…."

"I can't do anything except love someone who always leaves me" Lysander finished. He held out the flower to Sandra. "Take it".

Sandra looked at the flower and then shook her head. "This belongs to Michelle. Not me".

Lysander stood and then placed the flower in the boat. Sandra smiled.

"I'm going to bed. You shouldn't stay out here for too long. You might catch a cold" Sandra said.

She turned around and Lysander caught her wrist. She froze and he whirled her around to wrap his arms around her. Sandra's heart beat faster as he hung his head over her shoulder and held her tight.

"I'm cold. I'm so cold that I can't take it" Lysander said.

Sandra let him linger for a minute before pulled away. She stared at him and then turned. She ran up the steps to the rooms and then screeched to a stop when she found Castiel outside her room.

"You should tell me you're going out. You had me worried for nothing" Castiel complained when he spotted Sandra.

"Am I a kid?" Sandra argued.

"I was afraid you fell into the pool or got bitten by a snake or something!"

"I'm sorry" Sandra said automatically.

Castiel sighed and then wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Sandra looked up at him and he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't go wandering off on your own again" he said.

Sandra nodded and he let her get into her room before leaving. Lysander stood up to go to his room and then stopped. Down at his feet was an anklet. He picked it up and then wore it around his wrist. He would have to remember to give it back to Sandra.

The next morning, Castiel headed to the dining area. A buffet had already been laid out for breakfast and he grabbed a plate. He took some fruit before joining Lysander near the espresso machine. Lysander poured out the hot water from the thermos and Castiel spotted the anklet around Lysander's wrist. He hand immediately reached out to grab Lysander's wrist.

"Is something wrong?" Lysander asked, still holding the thermos.

"Be careful, its hot" Castiel warned and he let go of Lysander's wrist.

"Do you want some?" Lysander asked mixing the coffee.

"Yeah, black please" Castiel replied before heading to an empty table.

In her room, Sandra was turning everything upside down to look for the anklet. She finally gave up and then headed down for breakfast. After an hour, they all headed for horseback riding on the beach. Castiel helped Sandra onto the horse and then spotted her bare ankle.

"Where's the anklet?" he asked.

"I left it in my room. I was afraid I would lose it" Sandra lied quickly and Castiel nodded.

After the horse ride, everyone got ready for a volleyball match. Sandra and Yvonne relaxed while chatting with the models and the guys played their match. After Castiel and Nathaniel won, everyone took a break. Castiel handed Lysander a bottle of water and then spotted the piece of jewelry around Lysander's wrist.

"What is that? It doesn't suit your Victorian tastes" Castiel asked.

"It isn't mine" Lysander took it off and held it out to Castiel.

"What?"

"Give it back to Sandra. She dropped it last night"

Castiel took it and then pocketed it. His thoughts raced a mile a minute as he realized what was going on. While he was worried sick about Sandra, she had been out with Lysander.

_Wait, calm down. She must have met him by accident. Nothing happened. Lysander's your best friend. He wouldn't do something. _

Castiel didn't know what to believe. He knew Lysander and his personality but since the Victorian era loving guy had come back from France, he had been a different person. Castiel glanced over at Sandra who was laughing at something Yvonne had said.


	26. Chapter 26

Castiel couldn't help but keep watch on Lysander and Sandra throughout the morning. Sandra hadn't even gone near Lysander and Lysander fell asleep exhausted after the horse ride and volleyball match. Castiel relaxed on the recliner and Sandra told Yvonne she was going to the bathroom. Yvonne sat down on the recliner next to Castiel and watched him for a minute.

"What are you looking at?" Castiel asked.

"I'm just wondering why you're doing all this for Sandra" Yvonne replied.

"What do you mean? I'm her boyfriend. I'm supposed to be doing things for her" Castiel said.

He sat up and Yvonne sighed.

"She isn't exactly responding to you as a girlfriend should. Any boy would be frustrated with that by now. Have you even told her how you feel?" She asked.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. Sandra was Yvonne's best friend. Why was she trying to push her way into the relationship?

"I'm not trying to be mean or cause trouble for both of you. You guys aren't communicating as much as you should. Maybe if you make it clear to her how you feel, then you guys can move ahead in this relationship" Yvonne explained.

"That is a really good idea. I appreciate you trying to help us. Thanks" Castiel stood up and patted Yvonne's shoulder in thanks.

"Not a problem" Yvonne replied.

Sandra walked onto the beach and then spotted Lysander seated on a small raft. He was untying the rope to the docks and paused when he spotted Sandra.

"What are you doing?" Sandra asked.

"Going fishing"

"On a raft?"

"As long as there's wind, I can go anywhere. You want to come with me?" Lysander replied.

"Sure!"

Sandra sat close to Lysander as he pushed off from the docks. Lysander taught her how to make bait, and also reel in the line when he caught a fish. He caught a small one and handed it to Sandra.

"I feel guilty just looking at it. Its still trying to swim" Sandra said.

"Throw it back in then" Lysander said.

Sandra threw the fish back in and it quickly swam away.

"Bye fishie" Sandra waved and Lysander chuckled.

Sandra smiled as Lysander reeled in even more fish. He seemed more animated than ever. There was a true smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes as he cast out the bait.

Yvonne walked along the beach taking pictures of herself. She took a variety of different expressions, just plain enjoying herself. Nathaniel chuckled as he watched her trying to take pictures.

"That picture must have been cute" Nathaniel said. Yvonne frowned and then began walking away.

Nathaniel followed her and she got into a two person boat. She started pedalling and Nathaniel got into the seat next to her.

"Why are you following me?" she asked.

"Its hard to pedal on your own, but you legs look strong enough" Nathaniel replied with a wink.

"So should we continue what we were talking about last night?" Nathaniel asked after a minute's silence.

"_He really seems to like Sandra. Which is strange because he doesn't like athletic girls" Nathaniel said as he helped himself to ice cream. _

"_I hope nothing bad happens to Sandra" Yvonne said. _

"_Why? You're jealous?" Nathaniel asked. _

"_No! It's because Sandra likes someone else" Yvonne blurted out. _

"You said Sandra liked someone else. Who is it?" Nathaniel asked.

Yvonne didn't reply.

"He must those guys who just depend on women. The bad boy douchebag who doesn't have a job" Nathaniel said.

"He isn't like that! He could be Sandra's soul mate!" Yvonne said.

"You believe in all that crap? I can't believe that the sensible girl in front of me who gives Castiel love advice believes in soul mates. Oh, but wait, you're a romantic type of girl" Nathaniel chuckled.

"Of course I believe in it. Playboys like you don't understand it. There is someone who is your one true love who stays with you for the rest of your life"

"So have you met your special one yet?"

"Not yet. But when he does show up, I won't let go of him. Because I'd regret it for the rest of my life" Yvonne replied.

Nathaniel fell silent as he remembered dark eyes and long lustrous black hair. He sighed and Yvonne realized she was pedaling on her own.

"Hey! I can't do everything on my own!" she complained and Nathaniel was startled out of his reverie.

Castiel pulled Sandra into the helicopter and closed the door behind him. After helping her tie the seatbelt, the helicopter took off. Sandra grinned as she saw the beautiful sights below her. The island looked even better from high above.

"Now look down" Castiel said through the large headphones.

Sandra looked down and then spotted a field. It looked like an ordinary field except it was shaped like a heart.

"Do you see that? That's my heart" Castiel said.

Sandra's smile fell off her face. Guilt pulsated through her veins as she stared at Castiel. He had an innocent smile on his face.

"I always told myself that if I had a girl I liked I would bring her here. I really like you Sandra. I know this whole relationship hasn't been exactly accepted by you yet. I just wanted you to know my feelings before we go any further"

Sandra nodded. This was most mature thing she had heard Castiel said. He smiled and she looked out at the heart shaped field. When they landed, both headed straight to dinner. Nathaniel and Dake were busy reading a magazine and Yvonne were seated there looking conflicted.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked.

"Michelle's getting married" Nathaniel replied.

He held out the magazine and Castiel stared at the picture. Sandra's heart sank when she saw a man with his arm around Michelle who looked positively happy.

"Lysander knew about this all along" Dake said.

"His luggage is still in his room. He hasn't left the island" Nathaniel said.

"What should we do?" Sandra asked nervously.

"He'll be fine. I know him well enough" Castiel replied.

Yvonne stood up and took Sandra's hand. They walked away to the toilets and then entered.

"Now I understand why your prince has been so different" Yvonne leaned on the sink.

"He must be so angry with me. I told him I wished Michelle got married to someone handsome and rich who would take care of her. What should I do?" Sandra looked like she was about to cry.

"Let's have dinner first and then think about it later" Yvonne replied.

Sandra and Yvonne exited the bathroom. Before Yvonne could blink, Sandra had already run off towards the beach.

"Sandra, don't be stupid!" Yvonne shouted.

Sandra got to the docks and spotted Lysander seated in the boat. She ran down the steps and Lysander stood up when he noticed her coming.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Sandra cried.

"Why are you sorry? You're not the reason I'm heartbroken" Lysander replied.

"I'm still sorry. I'm hurt right now because you're hurt" Sandra sniffled.

Lysander gazed at her with something akin to wonder. "Why didn't I fall in love with someone like you?"

Sandra stared up at him as he came closer and closer. She didn't move as he pressed his lips chastely against hers. Sandra closed her eyes and Lysander pulled away. He wiped away her tears gently and then froze. Sandra looked around and her eyes widened when she realized who was standing there.

Castiel's eyes were full of heartbreak as he stared at them. He walked closer to them and punched Lysander right on the face.

"Castiel, stop!" Sandra screamed.

"Why? Is this another trick? You fell into another trap? I try my hardest to please you and this is what I get?"

"I'm sorry" Sandra said.

"I tried showing you how sincere I am and this is your answer. Fine then, it's over between us" Castiel said.

He stepped back and Sandra grabbed his arm. He threw her off.

"Castiel, stop this and just listen for a minute" Lysander said.

"You! Just shut up! I trust you the most out of everyone and this is what I get in return" Castiel pointed at Lysander furiously.

Lysander had no reply to that and Castiel walked away quietly. Sandra sank to the side of the boat and began to cry. Lysander glanced down at her once and then walked away.


	27. Chapter 27

"So he just upped and left?" Dake asked.

"He took the first boat out. He said his mom was calling him back" Nathaniel replied.

"His mom is in Vietnam. Where in the world does she find time to call him and tell him to come home? There's something else we don't know" Dake said.

Sandra fidgeted with the ends of her skirt while listening to Nathaniel and Dake. She didn't know that Castiel was angry enough to leave the island. She caught sight of Lysander who was quietly reading a book on a nearby table.

"Do you know anything, Sandra?" Dake asked. Sandra didn't answer. Yvonne nudged her and Sandra immediately shook her head to say no.

"Well then, this vacation is over anyway. We were supposed to take the noon boat back to the mainland. There's no point in staying if Castiel isn't here" Nathaniel said.

They returned to Amoris. Castiel had not made any effort to call Sandra at all. Lysander ignored them throughout the trip home and Sandra slumped at the kitchen table, miserably.

"So how was your trip? I hope Castiel treated you well. He seemed like a nice boy when I met him. I know you think I'm just being silly but he seemed really serious about you" Sandra's mother said.

"I don't think there's going to be a Castiel and me anymore" Sandra said.

"Did you two fight?"

"Something like that"

"Oh honey, don't worry. Everything will work out just fine"

Sandra nodded and headed to her room. She felt like crying when she pulled out the anklet Castiel had given her. Somehow, it had ended up in her room in the morning after her betraying Castiel. She opened the tennis bag that Castiel had given her and tucked it in on of the side pockets. The racquet was still inside, snug and safe in its plastic wrappings.

"I'm sorry, Castiel. I'm so sorry" Sandra whispered before closing the bag.

The next day, she went out to her little stairwell. To her surprise someone was already there. Lysander was seated on the ground, leaning against the wall.

"Sit down" he said. Sandra sat down next to him.

"You don't need to look so miserable. We're in an emergency situation. Actually, you're always in an emergency situation" Lysander chuckled.

"I'm sorry for what happened on the island" Sandra said.

"Why should you apologize? The person who should apologize is me"

"I was the one who hurt Castiel" Sandra pointed out.

Lysander nodded and then began drawing something on the wall with a piece of chalk. Sandra watched him as he drew a round face with a pointed chin, cold eyes and a mouth. She chuckled when she realized that the face looked like Castiel.

"This is what he looks like right now" Lysander said.

"Let me" Sandra took the chalk from him and began drawing. "He would be so mad right now" She drew smoke coming out of Castiel's ears. "His cheeks would be all red and puffy" she drew lines over his cheeks. "And he wouldn't even be smiling" she drew a frowning mouth.

Her hand slumped against her side as her eyes filled with tears. Just talking about him made her want to hide.

"It's okay" Lysander patted her shoulder.

At lunchtime, Sandra sat alone as usual. She heard the screams of F4 and then looked up. Castiel was glaring at her with the coldest expression he could bring out.

"I have an announcement on behalf of the F4. Lysander Windsor is no longer part of the F4" Castiel said.

"What?" Nathaniel and Dake said in unison.

"One week later, Lysander Windsor and Sandra Ryancrest will be expelled from this school" Castiel said.

Sandra's fork fell from her hand. Nathaniel and Dake exchanged shocked looks as Castiel walked away. They stared at her shocked face before hurrying after Castiel. Sandra groaned as Amber, Li and Charlotte made their way over.

"Thank god you're finally leaving. You should go and apologize for what you have done. Because of you the F4 is being split up!" Amber said.

"Will the three of you just shut up?" Lysander asked from behind them.

The three girls turned around and Lysander took Sandra's hand.

"If you three annoy her again, you'll face my wrath" Lysander's eyes were bright, making his one yellow eye look like flames were burning in them. He dragged Sandra out onto their secret stairwell.

"Don't lost hope so early" Lysander said.

"I don't care if I have to quit school but he's your friend first" Sandra said.

"I won't stand back and do nothing. I would have if it was only me but this time, I have to take care of you as well" Lysander placed an arm around her and gave her a one armed hug.

He left her alone and Sandra sat down on the stairs. What was going to happen to her dreams? With Amoris High she might have been able to find a sponsor for her professional tennis career but now if she returned to her normal high school, she might not even make it for Nationals.

That afternoon, Nathaniel went to visit Lysander. Lysander lived by himself in a small house at the edge of town. However, Nathaniel had no time to appreciate the architecture since he was angry at what Lysander had done. He found Lysander playing the violin in his room.

"I know you're here to yell at me" Lysander said.

"No matter what you did, I always understood the reason why. Honestly, there were times that I couldn't stand Castiel but that didn't mean I would do what you did"

"You never really do give me a talking to"

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I felt like it"

"Castiel likes Sandra"

"And I knew it"

"Lysander!" Nathaniel's calm voice rose just a little. "Even if you did date my sister and dumped her three days later, that didn't make me angry. I am angry right now because you kissed a friend's girl".

"I am sorry for what I did but…"

"But what?"

"I can't let her get kicked out of school because of my stupid mistake" Lysander replied.

"So what do you plan to do?" Nathaniel asked.

"I haven't gotten an idea of what to do"

"You better think fast because this time, you won't have anyone by your side" Nathaniel said and left Lysander alone with his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Dake tried to knock some sense into Castiel.

"I know you're angry but expelling them from school is too much" Dake said.

"Too much? Too much should only be used when I kill them" Castiel replied.

"Lysander wasn't in his right mind. You know how much Michelle meant to him. He must have gone crazy after hearing she was getting married. He chased her all the way to Paris"

"Exactly. Sandra is just the rebound girl for him. He doesn't even like her sincerely. He's just using her. I'm making him suffer because of that" Castiel said.

"Castiel, come on" Dake placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder only to have it thrown off.

"If you say one word about it, you're out too" Castiel warned.

Dake's eyes widened and Castiel walked away from him, unaffected by the words he had just said.


	28. Chapter 28

Sandra could feel her heart beating in nervousness as she waited for Castiel after school. It was true that Castiel hated her and refused to even talk to her but he had to have enough sense to hear her out. Sandra was determined to have her say, no matter what the cost. She stood up from where she was seated on the grass as Castiel emerged from the school.

He spotted her immediately and she sent him a tentative smile. He frowned and sat in his car. The car rolled away, out of the school gates and Sandra hurried to her bike. She pedalled hard and fast until she got to his home. At that moment, she couldn't care less if Castiel's mom was home or not.

"Castiel! I just want to talk to you!" Sandra called out as she stopped right outside the gates where the car was waiting for the gates to open.

"What is wrong with this girl?" Castiel reversed out of the driveway and began driving away at full speed.

Before Sandra could grab her bike, a white BMW came to a stop right in front of her. The window of the driver's seat rolled down revealing a woman with long black hair and large designer sunglasses that his half her face.

"Get in" the woman said.

"What?" Sandra asked stupidly.

"You want to chase him right?" The woman gestured to the passenger seat and Sandra hurried to the car door. Before she could put on her seatbelt, the woman had already starting driving beyond the speed limit.

She zipped between cars easily as if she was an expert and soon they found themselves right behind Castiel. Castiel cursed when he saw the white car and then began driving even faster. Sandra watched in shock as the woman took over Castiel's car and entered his lane. Castiel turned into the last lane just as the woman blocked him.

Sandra's eyes shut as the woman braked, causing Castiel to swerve and then brake. The woman smirked and Castiel got out of his car. The woman got out and then pulled out a cane.

"What the hell?!" Castiel screamed.

"It's your fault!" the woman walked towards him and began hitting him with the cane.

Sandra got out of the car and then gasped when she saw what the woman was doing. Castiel ducked as the woman hit even more.

"How dare you run away from her?!" the woman scolded.

"Okay fine, sis, I'm sorry!" Castiel said trying to get away.

"Sis?" Sandra's eyes widened.

The woman paused and turned around. She pulled off her sunglasses to reveal cold and intelligent grey eyes, framed by kohl and mascara.

"I'm Cecilia Martinez, the elder sister of this idiot over here. I am truly sorry for what this pathetic excuse of a human being has done to you" She said.

"I'm Sandra Ryancrest" Sandra said.

"Oh I know. You're the reason I've come to see him. Let's go home and talk. By the way" Cecilia turned around to Castiel who was glaring at them. "You should come home soon".

"She's banned from my house!" Castiel said.

"Do you want to get banned?" Cecilia asked and Castiel shook his head.

Cecilia took Sandra to the grand mansion and then brought over Dake and Nathaniel for dinner. The dinner was extravagant to Sandra who immediately dug in.

"Where's Castiel?" Cecilia asked the butler.

"He refuses to come out of his room. I was arranging for a tray to be sent for him" the butler replied.

"No, leave him be. If he wants food, he should come down by himself" Cecilia said.

"So, Castiel finally found a girl he liked. But now, there seems to be a misunderstanding and Lysander is now no longer part of the F4. Do you two agree with this?" Cecilia asked, after dismissing the butler.

"I don't agree with it. I find it absolutely stupid" Dake replied.

"Well, I..." Nathaniel trailed off, lost for words.

"Your answers tell me that Castiel is the only one pushing for this" Cecilia concluded.

"This is absolutely delicious" Sandra said as she took a bite of the roast duck.

"Sandra, you should eat a lot. You'll need all your energy for fight that child hiding upstairs" Cecilia smiled.

After dinner, Cecilia accompanied Sandra back to her home. As the car came to a stop, Sandra turned to Cecilia.

"Thank you for today" Sandra said quietly.

"I'll accept the thanks with both arms. I really like you, Sandra" Cecilia replied.

"But why are you being so nice to me?" Sandra asked curiously.

"You've met my mother, right? For rich people like us, it is hard to make good friends that don't depend on money or fame. My mother doesn't believe in making friends. It was a miracle that Castiel found three best friends who love him for who he is"

"I'm sorry. It's because of me that he's losing his friend" Sandra said morosely.

"I don't want him to lose his friend this easily. But I'm very thankful to you"

"Why?"

"You opened up a road for him to be more human. It's said, if friendship is mandatory then love is a necessity. You have to give and receive love. You should get ready, there's a battle starting tomorrow" Cecilia replied. Sandra nodded and then got out of the car. She waved goodbye before entering the Laundromat.

Castiel grumbled to himself as his stomach growled. He knew his sister would do something like this. It was just like her. His phone buzzed and he saw the text message.

_Let's talk- Lysander. _

Castiel walked into the private movie theatre and spotted Lysander's silver head from the back. He knew exactly which movie was playing on the screen. The Three Musketeers. He cleared his throat and Lysander turned.

"Do you know how many times we've watched this movie together? Must be ten times" Lysander said.

Castiel didn't reply but just sat down in the seat directly across the aisle from Lysander.

"I'm sorry. I know everything is not going to be fine with just an apology, but..."

"But?"

"Leave Sandra alone" the music from the movie escalated when Lysander said this.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Castiel asked.

"I'll protect her from you" Lysander replied.

Castiel stood up and began walking out. Lysander spoke up.

"I have to protect her"

Castiel fingers closed into a fist. The anger he felt towards Lysander made his arm shake. How dare he say that after playing with Sandra like that? This wasn't an apology.

"It's been eleven times. I was a friend who watched this movie with you eleven times and will never watch it with you again. You better be prepared for what I've planned for you"

Castiel walked away and Lysander buried his face in his hands.

**I loved writing Cecilia. She reminds me of myself and my younger sibling. Love you all for the reviews and everything else. **

**Onyxinlife**


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning, the Amoris High students found a white BMW drive through the school gates. It screeched to a stop right at the entrance and Cecilia came out. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt with a matching black shirt. Her long black hair was curled into soft waves around her face and she wore a large Chanel watch around her wrist with a white clutch purse.

"Oh my god, it's Cecilia Martinez" One guy said as Cecilia walked past everyone through the hallways.

"The legendary Charisma Queen" Amber gasped.

"She's so beautiful. We don't even match up to her" Li said.

"She's so intelligent and brilliant. She's married to the richest hotel owner in the world" Charlotte said.

Castiel sat on the headmaster's dark-wood desk and smirked. The headmaster had his head bowed as if embarrassed and ashamed.

"So you aren't going to expel them? Should I fire you then?" Castiel asked.

"What?"

"What did you just say?!"

Castiel whirled around at Cecilia's shriek and cowered as she hit him over and over with her white purse.

"You want to fire him? Fine, I'll be the headmistress then. You won't even graduate if I'm here" Cecilia warned.

"Why the hell are you here?" Castiel asked.

"You are coming with me" Cecilia grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the room. She paused when she saw Sandra and the F3 watching them in shock and then gestured for them to follow her as well.

Cecelia tapped her cane against the tiled floors of her apartment in central Amoris. Even though she lived in her mother's mansion, this apartment held innocent memories of her young adult life. She turned around from the window only to be met by the confused stares of her guests.

"What kind of men does your sister hate?" she asked, stepping forward.

"A selfish guy. A narrow-minded guy. An unforgiving guy" Castiel replied to the surprise of everyone else.

"A guy who brags and shows off his power?" Cecilia asked.

"A selfish guy" Castiel replied.

"A guy that never forgives his friends?"

"An unforgiving guy" Castiel replied.

"A guy who can't accept his defeat?" Cecelia asked.

"A narrow minded guy"

"So to solve this current situation of ours, Lysander and Castiel will both compete in three sporting events. The loser will concede to the winner" Cecelia announced.

"Who the hell said I would compete?" Castiel challenged.

"I agree with her entirely!" Dake stood up and began applauding. He blanched when Castiel sent him his world famous glare and then sat down awkwardly.

"I like the idea as well" Nathaniel said, refusing to look in Lysander's direction.

"Thank you, Cecelia" Lysander said.

Sandra coughed awkwardly. "I agree too" she said with a small smile.

"Who said you guys have the right to vote?" Castiel asked in annoyance.

"It's five to one. Motion carried" Cecelia said.

Castiel stood up to stalk out of the room but Cecelia hit his back with the cane, making him sit right back down.

"So we'll have three events. One chosen by Lysander, one by Castiel and one by Sandra. Pick a piece of paper from the little box on the table" Cecelia said.

Lysander leaned forward and picked out a small blue paper. Castiel picked a red one while Sandra picked a plain white one.

"Let's see Lysander's" Cecelia unfolded the paper and read out the sport.

"Horseback riding".

The next day, Sandra made her way to work and informed Yvonne on what was happening.

"Who's better at horseback riding?" Yvonne asked.

"Lysander"

"That's a relief. That means he just needs to win one more event and you'll win" Yvonne said.

"But still, you can't predict fate" Sandra said.

"Then let me look on my horoscope app and find out" Yvonne began clicking away and then frowned. "It says 50/50".

"That's just a stupid app" Sandra complained and they headed back to folding napkins.

On his own personal racecourse, Castiel rod atop a black horse which was dark as night. He did pretty well, considering he had meagre training but then the horse slid on a loose horseshoe and Castiel fell to the ground.

"Young Master!" the riding instructor, Coach Smith ran towards him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Castiel replied.

"With Jupiter's condition you can't possibly think of riding him at such speed. Why don't you choose another horse?" Smith asked.

"No, I can't ride anyone except Jupiter" Castiel replied.

"But sir-" "Tell me truthfully, coach. Do I even have a chance at winning this?" Castiel interjected.

The coach hung his head. Castiel shrugged and then went back inside. As Smith was taking the horse back in, he found Lysander feeding his own horse.

"You haven't been practising that much" Smith commented.

"I don't want to tire him out" Lysander said as the horse nipped his collar playfully.

"Young Master, do you have to do this?" Smith asked. He had known all four of them since they were children. He didn't like how this was tearing them all apart.

"If I could avoid it, I would"

"I didn't train all four of you just to see you fight" Smith pointed out.

"I'm sorry that you have to see a day like this" Lysander said before leaving the stables.

Two days later, the racecourse was set. Sandra and Yvonne both came for the race and sat next to Cecelia. Sandra was quite nervous when both boys came riding in looking like polar opposites. Castiel was dressed in all black on top of a black horse. Lysander dressed in his usual all white Victorian themed riding clothes on a white horse. Cecelia signalled for the race to begin as the students began cheering for their favourites.

"Ready!" Dake called out.

"Go!"

Lysander and Castiel went off. First they took a ride around the racecourse and then out to the forest. Lysander was well in the lead as they began riding through the terrain. Castiel urged his horse forward and then paused at a fork in the road. He knew the road by the mountains was dangerous but it was faster. He went right on his own, forcing his horse up the mountain trail. Lysander paused for a moment and then looked around. Had Castiel gotten lost? They had to follow the same trail.

"It's Castiel!"

Sandra stood up in alarm as she spotted Castiel returning without Lysander.

"How did he win?" Nathaniel asked Dake who shrugged. Cecelia's eyes had narrowed dangerously.

Later on, Sandra found Lysander feeding his horse in the stables. She didn't want to feel disheartened at the fact that Castiel had won but they still had two chances to go.

"His name's Henry. You can pet him if you want" Lysander said.

"Hi, Henry. You did really well today" Sandra said as she pet the horse.

Henry neighed and Lysander looked up at him.

"What did you say?" the horse neighed again.

"He wants to give you a ride" Lysander said.

"Are you sure, Henry? I'm really heavy" Sandra said and the horse neighed.

Lysander helped her up onto the horse and then led the horse out onto the racecourse. Sandra squealed in fear every time Lysander let the horse go.

"I didn't realise you'd be scared of a horse. You stood up to the monster of the school" Lysander teased.

"He won't be able to ride anymore" Coach Smith announced as Castiel stared in shock at Jupiter. The poor horse couldn't even stand up.

"You may have won the battle, little brother but you lost the war. I hope you learned a lesson from this otherwise Jupiter's efforts were all in vain" Cecelia said.

Both left as Castiel crumpled to the ground, tears of guilt falling out his eyes. He didn't feel that good that he had won anymore.


	30. Chapter 30

"Our next competition is….chosen by Lysander….car racing" Cecelia announced after they had all gathered at her apartment. Lysander took an apprehensive breath when he heard this.

_Flames were all around him. Blood trickled down his face from the deep cuts and gashes. His tears would not stop as he stared at the flaming car in front of him. _

"_Mom!" The small boy cried as he coughed. _

_The carbon dioxide was overwhelming on his small lungs. The white suit he had worn to the party with his parents was black now and even burnt in other places. _

"_Dad! Mom!" _

Lysander awoke with a start. His chest heaved as he gasped for breath. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't physically drive a car sometimes from the fear and now they expected him to race one? The next day, his hand shook as he tried to turn the key to the start the car. He couldn't do it.

Castiel walked into the dining room with a goofy grin on his face.

"You're quite happy today" Dake commented.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's obvious Lysander's going to forfeit and I'll win" Castiel replied.

"You're really going to do the race?" Nathaniel asked.

"It's not my fault he chose car racing. It's his bad luck" Castiel replied.

"I don't think he'll be able to do it" Nathaniel said.

"Well that's his fault then" Castiel said.

Cecelia slammed her newspapers on the table. "Are you that happy, little brother?"

"Yeah, I'm happy. Completely overjoyed" Castiel replied.

Cecelia shook her head and stood up. As she was leaving the room, she placed a hand on the back of Castiel's head and shoved his face right into the tomato soup. Nathaniel and Dake laughed at this as Castiel yelled in fury. Cecelia let a full blown grin flit over her face. That should teach her brother not to be happy over other's fears.

"I should go and stop him. There's no way I can let him suffer through his fear like that" Sandra said.

"Maybe you could go and ask Cecelia if she can change the competition" Yvonne suggested.

"She's already done so much for us" Sandra said.

"So why don't you cheer him on then? Everyone thinks he's going to lose. He just needs encouragement. Let's make something for him" Yvonne said.

"I should make my mom's homemade porridge for him?" Sandra asked.

"Chef isn't here yet. I'm sure he won't mind you using the ingredients" Yvonne replied.

After half an hour, Sandra was off to the racecourse. Castiel was already there, driving up and down the tracks. Lysander sat at the table near the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the race course. He had never really wished he could be Castiel but right now watching Castiel fearlessly run up and down the race course, he wished he could be Castiel.

He glanced over when Sandra came to sit down next to him.

"There's something I wanted to ask you" Sandra said.

"Go ahead"

"How did you get your driver's license?"

"Michelle taught me. I didn't want to be a coward behind the wheel so I suffered through it and got the license. I rarely ever drive though. I prefer my motor cycle than a car" Lysander replied.

"Please don't do this"

"Why should I stop?"

"It's not worth it"

"It is. Is that for me?" he asked pointing to the small lunch box in her hands.

She unwrapped it, revealing hot porridge. She handed him a spoon and Lysander took a few bites. He smiled as he began eating more. This was absolutely delicious. Sandra giggled as he ate and they heard a sudden screech of tires. They looked out over the racecourse at where Castiel's car was swerving off the track. Lysander smirked when he noticed that Castiel's glare was fixed on Lysander's face.

"He'll be fine" Lysander reassured Sandra, the smirk still on his face.

On the day of the race, Sandra sat with Yvonne in the locker room. Both, along with Dake and Nathaniel were waiting for Castiel and Lysander to emerge. Castiel emerged first and headed straight to Nathaniel and Dake without glancing at Sandra. Lysander glanced over at Castiel and headed over to Sandra.

"Do you have any secret weapon in your hands?" Yvonne asked.

"Secret weapon? Yeah I do" Lysander glanced over at Castiel before pulling Sandra into a tight hug. Castiel's eyes widened as a look of anger set over his face.

"Just stay still. It's out strategy" Lysander whispered to Sandra before pulling away. He bent down and kissed Sandra's forehead.

_I'm sorry Castiel but I have to protect her. I'm truly sorry._

"Lysander, you are just too much. That's twice already. No, counting the one at the airport, that's three times. I'm going to murder you out there today". Castiel said.

The race began with Lysander going slowly but steadily. Castiel increased the speed as he drove but then he slowed down just to come directly behind Lysander. Lysander gripped the steering wheel and then gave a sigh of relief when Castiel went ahead of him. Castiel suddenly remembered the kiss in the locker room. He swerved wildly and off the course. Lysander zipped past him and across the finish line.

"Sandra, we won!" Yvonne squealed.

Sandra grinned and hugged her best friend. Cecelia smiled and stood up.

"When did this become so fun? I'm glad I came home" she said to the butler.

"I am very happy that you came home, madam" the butler said.

After the race, Nathaniel and Dake decided to sleep over at Castiel's. He was probably moping because he lost but that didn't stop both blondes from discussing the race.

"I didn't even realize that Lysander and Sandra were so intimate" Dake commented.

"You know Lysander, he likes to keep everything private" Nathaniel said.

"What do you think the last task is going to be? They're tied up in wins"

"I hope it's something both of them can do" Nathaniel replied.

"If it's something Castiel can't do then we'll step in" Dake said.

"Ok, If Cecelia agrees"


	31. Chapter 31

"This is the final round which will determine the winner. Should we see what Sandra picked?" Cecelia looked around at all of them. Sandra nodded apprehensively as Cecelia read out what was written.

"Swimming"

Castiel bolted to his feet. "I cannot do this! You picked this on purpose didn't you, commoner? I'm not going to do this. I won't!"

"Up to you. I'll take it as forfeiture and Lysander wins this round. Any objections?" Cecelia looked around at all of them as Castiel sat back down.

"What do you mean, forfeiture?" Castiel asked.

"I told you, whatever the outcome, you must accept it" Cecelia replied.

"If it ends this way, it isn't fair and we're going to regret it" Nathaniel said.

"And so?" Cecelia asked.

"I volunteer to take his place, if you agree to it" Nathaniel replied.

"You'll go against Lysander?" Cecelia asked in surprise. Out of all of them, Nathaniel and Lysander had to be the closest because their parents had been friends since high school.

"Even we've been friends, I can't let him off this time" Nathaniel replied. Lysander nodded at this.

"Your request sounds reasonable so if everyone agrees, I'll allow for it. What do you all think?" Cecelia said.

"I agree 100%" Castiel replied.

"Me too" Dake said.

"I'm against it" Sandra spoke up.

"What the hell? Hey, commoner, you seriously love making everything hard, don't you?" Castiel said in irritation.

"I want to take part as well" Sandra said ignoring Castiel who huffed at being ignored. "If Nathaniel is taking Castiel's place then I want to take Lysander's place".

"Nathaniel is a guy and he's a lot stronger than you despite you being an athlete. You won't get a handicap because of that" Cecelia said.

"This is a matter that involves me too. I can't just watch from the sidelines" Sandra said.

"Stop sticking your nose in. How can you take part in the competition?" Castiel burst out.

"It involves whether or not I'll be expelled, I want to put in my best efforts too" Sandra replied right back.

"To make it fair, lets make it two against two" Cecelia suggested with a specific look at Dake.

"Me? I'm a surfer and on the swim team too" Dake said.

"And therefore it matches Sandra's athletics easily. So it's Lysander against Dake while Sandra is against Nathaniel. Agreed?" Cecelia asked.

"Agreed" Lysander said immediately. He turned to Sandra. "If its something you want to do then we'll do it together".

Castiel rolled his eyes. "So it's settled since both of you want it?"

"We won't go easy on them, you can count on that" Nathaniel said and Dake nodded. Castiel smiled and it was settled.

"You guys have a week. The competition will be held at Amoris High's indoor pool. Good luck" Cecelia said.

Training began quickly. Lysander was quite surprised at Sandra. He knew she was a great tennis player, already having represented the school in numerous competitions but the rigorous training that the tennis team made her do made her quick and light in the water. They might have a chance.

"Are you confident?" Yvonne asked.

"Not at all. Dake's a national level swimmer and surfer. I'm just a tennis player. I don't know how it will turn out" Sandra asked.

"Maybe I'll go at his house and murder him. How does that sound?" Yvonne asked.

"With the amount of bodyguards around, you might not even get past the front gate" Sandra replied before hurrying off to welcome another customer.

Nathaniel pushed himself through the water as fast as he could before exhausted himself. He wasn't really cut out for sports and had only learned how to swim since Dake pressured him to. He was tired and his muscles screamed in agony as he swam. He didn't know how Dake did this. That guy was like a fish, moving in the water without making a splash. Nathaniel reached the edge of the pool and then saw a pair of black flats in front of him. He looked up and smiled when he saw Yvonne.

"You're asking me to lose the match on purpose?" Nathaniel asked after he had dressed in dry clothes.

"It doesn't matter to whether you win or lose, it's nothing to you. But Sandra-" "She'll be expelled" Nathaniel cut her off.

"Aren't you ashamed that you're working so hard to beat a girl? Don't you think it's embarrassing?" Yvonne asked.

"Don't you think it's even more embarrassing for a man to lose to a girl after training so hard?" Nathaniel asked.

"So you mean, you're going to win no matter what?"

"I don't intend to die trying but I'll try and make it as hard as possible for her to beat me" Nathaniel replied.

"Hey-" "I don't think you're in a position to get involved in this. I warned you about this when I took you to my workshop"

"Don't remind me"

"You're exactly like Sandra. Being nosy when it's none of your business" Nathaniel said.

"What?"

"The exit is that way. I'm going to finish my work at the student council" Nathaniel said and then walked off.

"I'm home!" Sandra announced.

"Come right in here" Sandra's mother, Irene said from the living room.

"What's wrong?" Sandra asked sitting down on the couch next to her brother, Will.

"When were you going to tell us that you were going to be expelled from school?" Bob asked.

"Oh, you heard about that?" Sandra gulped.

"Is it true you cheated on Castiel?" Will asked.

"And now he's angry so he's expelling you but there's this competition thing that will determine whether or not you'll be expelled?" Irene asked.

"That's all true" Sandra replied.

"Do you know how difficult it is to get into that school? You've been in more competitions in the past three months than you been in for your entire life! How could you just throw that away?" Bob asked.

"I don't remember raising you like this. Castiel was such a lovely boy and you just went to someone else? Not only that, his best friend too" Irene said.

"I already tried to apologise but he won't listen to me" Sandra replied.

"Of course he won't. That poor boy was so happy when he came here to eat breakfast. He seemed so lonely and devoted to you. You just broke his heart and now you're paying the price for it" Irene said.

"He came here? When?"

"That day you spent the night at his house three weeks ago. He came here and had breakfast with us before going to school. He was asking so many questions about you" Bob replied.

Sandra walked into her room and sat down at her desk. She had thought that Castiel was just an arrogant jerk that kept her around for fun. He well and truly cared for her. His confession wasn't a joke or something silly. It was real. Sandra couldn't help but feel a slight happiness enter her heart. She now knew what she had to do. But first, she needed to win the competition. She would get down on her knees and apologise.

**Since I have uni exams coming up, I will not be publishing any chapters until the 10th of June. I will also be on holiday for three weeks after 10th June but I will continue writing but chapters will be slow. See you all soon!**


End file.
